Le Garçon de Serpentard
by Skaelds
Summary: Et si il n'y avait que trois petites choses à changer, trois actes ridicules pour que l'histoire d'Harry Potter change du tout au tout ? Et si ces trois détails entraînaient bien plus que complications et de changement qu'on ne l'aurait cru ? UA (Élevé par Sirius)
1. Le Survivant

**TITRE :** Hurricane **  
**

 **Résumé :** Et si il n'y avait que trois petites choses à changer, trois actes ridicules pour que l'histoire d'Harry Potter change du tout au tout ? Et si ces trois détails entraînaient bien plus que complications et de changement qu'on ne l'aurait cru ? UA (Élevé par Sirius)

 **Rating :** T - maybe M pour des scènes de mort (D'un autre côté qui lit le Rating en cliquant sur une histoire ?)

 **Disclaimer** : Comme chaque personne ici... On en rêve et pourtant ils ne sont toujours pas à nous !

 **Playlis** t : **Julia Miche** l - _Issues_ ; **Halsey** - _Him and I_ (surtout; surtout elle haha) ; **Halsey** _\- Colors ;_

 ** _Pour fêter le premier chapitre, j'offre un extrait du deuxième pour chaque review ;)_**

* * *

C'était le vendredi.

Elle se levait sur la pointe des pieds et marchait silencieusement à travers la pièce pour ne pas réveiller Vernon, qui lui aurait fait des observations sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire de bonne heure. Elle s'habillait, ses vêtements déjà préparés la veille et posés délicatement sur une chaise du salon. Ensuite, elle préparait le petit déjeuner, marchait de long en large ; elle se mettait devant les fenêtres, et regardait la vie s'éveiller dans la résidence.

L'éclat doré de l'aurore annonçait le petit jour, et la maison de sa voisine – dont les volets restaient fermés jusqu'à la demie – reflétait les rayons paresseux sur ses tuiles bien lustrées.

Pétunia Dursley, née Evans s'était toujours targuée de vivre une vie parfaitement constante, pas bouleversée pour un sou et traçant une ligne droite au fil du temps qui n'avait pas vocation de vaciller. Merci pour elle. Elle se contentait avec une opiniâtreté impressionnante de sa routine confortable, refusant de près ou de loin ce qui menaçait sa paisible quiété.

Le seul petit bémol qu'elle reprochait à ses parents et qui restait inscrit dans son coeur - coincé entre la jalousie du nouveau four à micro-ondes d'Esther, sa voisine, et l'élan de résignation qu'elle avait eu au départ en épousant un fade commercial - était sa sœur, Lily Evans. C'était en quelque sorte le mouton noir de la famille, celle dont on ne parlait pas. L'ombre qui planait sur le sourire factice qu'elle affichait, comme un vautour prêt à planter ses serres dans le tableau qu'ils renvoyaient, pour en déchirer la toile cirée.

Lily Evans était une sorcière. Oh bien sûr, Pétunia s'était chargée de l'oublier, en épousant quelqu'un de parfaitement normal. Jamais quiconque n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent se trouver impliqués dans quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux.

Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des sornettes.

Sa sœur savait faire de la magie.

En soi rien de bien palpitant jurait-elle mais qui lui pinçait le coeur en observant les familles parfaites que formaient les femmes de son voisinage. Cependant ce n'était qu'un détail et la rénovation de la cuisine que venait de lui offrir son nouvel époux effaçait très certainement cet écart de conduite.

Vernon Dursley n'avait aucune minute à gaspiller pour ce genre de chose. Il dirigeait la Grunnings, une entreprise qui fabriquait des perceuses, avec détermination et ambition – sans pour autant négliger sa vie de famille. Il venait toujours embrasser le sommet du crâne de Dudley, leur enfant , quand il partait au travail, et gratifiait Pétunia d'un baiser au coin des lèvres. Son passage laissait toujours une effluve de déodorant masculin et de musc, un cadeau de Pétunia pour leur anniversaire de mariage.

Si Pétunia Dursley avait la carrure fine et élancée des femmes des magazines, attisant avec satisfaction la jalousie des voisines, elle entrait dans cette catégorie de normalité qu'elle refusait de quitter. Sa différence, elle la cultivait par sa ligne quand ses amies enchaînaient régimes et magazines de fitness.

Ses cheveux blonds et fins, qu'elle coiffait en un carré qui entourait son visage – comme elle l'avait lu dans le dernier Gala – étaient soigneusement entretenus à coup de teintures et de soins. Pétunia se fondait dans la masse, et c'en était délicieusement agréable. Son long cou était orné de colliers venant cacher sa particularité. Elle ne se trouvait pas particulièrement jolie, pas laide non plus, elle faisait partie de ces femmes qu'on regarde dans leur jeunesse et oublie quand fane la fleur de leur beauté.

Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Les Dursley avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. La seule chose indésirable qu'ils possédaient, c'était un secret dont ils craignaient plus que tout qu'on le découvre un jour. Si jamais quiconque venait à entendre parler des Potter, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils ne s'en remettraient pas. Mrs Potter était la sœur de Mrs Dursley, mais toutes deux ne s'étaient plus revues depuis des années. En fait, Mrs Dursley faisait comme si elle était fille unique, car sa sœur et son bon à rien de mari étaient aussi éloignés que possible de tout ce qui faisait un Dursley.

Et puis, de la magie, c'était dire !

Oh, Pétunia Dursley avait bien essayé de garder le contact avec sa sorcière de sœur, par complaisance. Dans sa grande générosité, Vernon avait accepté de les rencontrer le temps d'un dîner. Après tout, Lily Potter était née Evans, elle ne pouvait pas être si… bizarre, si étrange. Mais les deux Potter avaient bafoué la confiance des Dursleys quand ils avaient osé pointer leur baguette sur Vernon, utiliser de la magie ! De la magie, alors qu'eux se targuaient en toute fierté d'être une famille tranquille – normale. Ils avaient enchaîné les mouvements, récitant des formules stupides en une langue que tous avaient oubliés, s'étaient liquéfiés en éclats de rire quand le bouquet de fleur avait surgi du vide. Sans voir le pincement de lèvres apeuré de Pétunia, la prudence extrême avec laquelle elle avait effleuré les tiges artificielles, le regard méfiant d'un animal pourchassé – ils avaient juste ri, et eux s'étaient figés de terreur.

Vernon avait tempêté, ce bon à rien de James Potter s'était moqué d'avantage, les regardant avec condescendance comme si eux étaient les anormaux ! Comme si c'était lui qui était tout à fait normal, et qu'eux faisaient partie d'une sous-espèce particulièrement repoussante. Pétunia Dursley en avait été écoeurée pendant des jours – et leurs échanges s'étaient contentés d'une carte à Noël, avant de disparaître tout à fait. Une obligation, pour le passage traditionnel à la boîte aux lettres, pour ne pas stimuler les racontars.

Cependant, les Dursley tremblaient d'épouvante à la pensée de ce que diraient les voisins si par malheur les Potter se montraient dans leur rue. Ils savaient que les Potter, eux aussi, avaient un petit garçon, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Son existence constituait une raison supplémentaire de tenir les Potter à distance: il n'était pas question que le petit Dudley se mette à fréquenter un enfant comme celui-là.

Dudley était un marmot gâté comme un prince. A l'instar de certains idéaux spartiates, Vernon avait en tête un objectif bien précis – voulait qu'on l'élève royalement, pour lui former une bonne constitution. Le premier mot du bambin avait été «Veux Pas » ce qui avait ravi le père, affichant un sourire grand comme son enthousiasme. Pétunia, elle, traînait toujours dans les pas de son enfant. Elle veillait à lui raconter des histoires, à le fournir en jouets et gâteries, monologuait dans des discours sans fin, dans des babillements sur sa vie quotidienne – l'enfant ne l'écoutant jamais longtemps.

Elle rêvait pour lui. Elle voyait déjà directeur d'une entreprise, haut fonctionnaire, grand, fort, beau, décidé. C'était un enfant qui savait ce qu'il voulait, avait-elle déjà remarqué. Et si elle s'était tue, avalant sa rage en un stoïcisme muet quand Lily Potter envoyait ses lettres enflammées sur son monde anormal, cette fois elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges. Les chouettes ne portaient pas le courrier, les balais servaient à récurer le sol déjà propre, la mort venait par arme et sans étincelles et son fils n'était pas quelqu'un de banal.

Ses amies déjà jalousaient le caractère affirmé et la force de son fils – il ferait assurément un homme extraordinaire, se rengorgea-t-elle.

Mais le confronter au fils des Potter ? Voyez-vous ça, une petite racaille comme son père, toute aussi anormale. Elle en avait des frissons, à l'idée que Dudley se retrouve influencé par le petit Potter. Et si elle souriait en disant au revoir à son mari le matin, si elle penchait son long cou par la fenêtre pour saluer Mrs Cole, la vieille voisine aux idées étranges – elle scrutait toujours attentivement la brume, à la recherche de… Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

Un signe peut-être, la longue silhouette de Mrs et Mr Potter qui se découperaient dans la grisaille du temps anglais, leurs lourdes capes qui claqueraient dans le vent. La pluie qui viendrait s'écraser à grosses gouttes sur leurs capuchons, alors qu'elle fermerait rapidement la fenêtre et viendrait se coller le dos à la porte d'entrée, vaine tentative de protection. Son dos serait sali par une poussière inexistante, elle se serait penchée pour ôter son habit, tenant à paraître impeccable.

Elle aimait la pluie. Elle prétexterait bien sûr que c'était l'Angleterre qui lui plaisait, les gouttes synonymes de cette tranquillité après laquelle elle courait. En réalité, la pluie, ça lave. Ça lave ses mains qui sont couvertes de sang même après qu'elle les aient lavées lavées lavées lavées frottées avec du savon, jusqu'à ce que la peau parte, qu'elle les passe sous l'eau brûlante, sans que ces maudites tâches ne partent. Sa peau doit briller, le mobilier aussi, parce qu'elle doit laver.

Elle frotte alors – de toute ses forces. Elle ne veut pas de fantômes du passés dans sa maison, parce que ça s'installe, ça tisse son nid et c'est à Vernon de la secouer au milieu de la nuit, quand elle invoque la pluie qui vient goutter sur ses joues trop maigres.

La pluie, ça justifie que les perles d'eau aient un goût salé sur sa langue.

Non, autre chose s'en dégageait, un autre mystère, plus profond, plus grave, flottait dans la brume épaisse des gouttes de pluie. Car ce n'est pas dans l'eau stagnante des flaques, dans l'humidité du brouillard, que remuaient et germaient les prémices de la vie ?

La porte claqua brutalement derrière elle, l'arrachant à sa contemplation de la fenêtre. Un sourire un peu faible, aux coins écornés comme une page qu'on a relu des dizaines de fois, un peu tremblant sur les bords. Ses mains tremblaient – grelottaient sans que le froid n'en soit la cause. Derrière elle, Vernon finissait d'attacher les derniers boutons de sa chemise, rajustait le col de sa cravate.

Il faudrait lui en acheter de nouvelles, songea-t-elle. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'afficher avec les mêmes vieilles fripes d'avant son contrat avec la ville.

Elle ferma les yeux, aspirant l'air frais qui lui caressait les paupières.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna huit heures et demi, Dudley bien confortablement sanglé dans son siège – bien qu'hurlant de la force de ses pleins poumons, Vernon attrapa son attaché-case. Pétunia ramassa d'un air distrait la boîte de céréales, renversée par son fils. Peut-être faudrait-il acheter une marque de meilleur goût – elle ne supporterait pas de se contenter du médiocre pour Dudley.

En proie à une vraie crise de nerf, celui-ci balançait tout ce qu'il attrapait par la main sur le mur – son assiette allant s'écraser en une multitude d'éclats brisés de porcelaines. Sans s'en fâcher, Vernon Dursley rit et embrassa les lèvres de Pétunia, offertes sans y penser. Il se dirigea vers son fils en tentant d'en faire de même, sans succès. Le petit garçon s'égosillait de colère, son visage juvénile se tordant en une grimace de rage. Les traits poupins, charmants bien que déjà empâtés, se déformaient totalement pour s'enlaidir – en proie à la plus affreuse des colères.

Les colères de Dudley étaient comme des éruptions, le volcan grondait jusqu'à exploser, les longues traînées de lave se forgeant un passage destructeur – le magma durcissant pour s'approprier l'espace.

Pétunia tiqua une micro-seconde. Elle en restait figée, arrêtée dans son élan, sans comprendre pourquoi. Une drôle de sensation glacée peut-être, qui lui gelait les membres, qui engourdissait son esprit.

Son regard croisa celui de Vernon, incompréhensif, alors que le redémarrage cérébral reprenait à vive allure. Son coeur se serra un instant, à l'idée qu'il ne lui en fasse la remarque.

« Sacré petit bonhomme ! Et bien, impressionnée, Pétunia ? »

Et elle se sentit rassurée par cette réflexion pateline, qui donnait à sa soudaine faiblesse l'apparence flatteuse de préoccupation supérieure.

En clignant des yeux, Pétunia s'empressa d'attraper un balai-brosse pour nettoyer les victimes de la rage meurtrière de Dudley, alors que Vernon secouait la tête avec un air enchanté en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Un éclat de porcelaine entailla le doigt de Pétunia alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en le portant à ses lèvres. Le sang était toujours compliqué à nettoyer sur la moquette – regretta-t-elle en voyant une goutte teinter le sol. Mais alors qu'elle allait se relever pour restaurer la brillance initiale, un glapissement étouffé se fit entendre, ceux qui combinaient terreur et surprise en un mélange odieux.

Pétunia se releva immédiatement, courant presque vers la porte. Que.. En son sein, elle priait que ce ne soit pas les Potter qui les aient gratifiés d'une visite impromptue. Et si les fantômes du passé lui avaient arraché le coeur pour le dévorer, l'enserrant d'une poigne de fer désagréable, les oui-dire et on-dit gardaient cette place primordiale.

Elle faillit se stopper net en voyant la porte grande ouverte, l'air fâché de Vernon – un peu surpris aussi – prêt à cingler une remarque grinçante. Lily ? Lui traversa immédiatement l'esprit, avant que sa rationalité ne lui scande d'un ton condescendant que ça ne pouvait en aucun cas être elle. Ce ne fut pas les Potter qui l'attendaient – simplement une silhouette engoncée dans une cape sombre qui aspirait en elle toute la luminosité, la main cadavérique qui se lève, le ton sifflant.

Ce fut l'atmosphère glacée, ce rire suraïgu, qui tranchait avec le soleil qui commençait à peine à se lever qui l'attendit. Le vent qui sifflait déjà un concerto de violence, symphonie meurtrière, qui apportait avec lui l'odeur de la mort.

Ce fut l'éclat vert qui frappa d'abord Vernon alors qu'elle entendait une femme hurler, sans reconnaître sa propre voix, ce fut la terreur – la terreur pure, qui se glisse sinueusement dans les veines et suinte son venin dans votre sang. Celle qui rit dans votre corps, quand le temps s'arrête et que le sang gèle dans ses propres vaisseaux. Qu'il se change en stalactites, effilés et dangereux avant qu'ils ne se brisent en un millier d'éclats destructeurs. Ce fut la glace, la douleur, ce corps qu'elle voit chuter devant ses yeux, qui vient s'écraser en arrière, la bouche toujours tordue en une expression irritée, répugnée. Le coeur qui s'arrête, qui repart frénétiquement, affolé, ce fut confronter ses yeux avec ceux terribles et impitoyables.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux.

Et plus jamais Harry Potter ne viendrait troubler la normalité qu'ils s'étaient forgés dans l'amertume et les fantômes.

.

 _Comme les anges à l'œil fauve,_

 _Je reviendrai dans ton alcôve_

 _Et vers toi glisserai sans bruit_

 _Avec les ombres de la nuit;_

 _._

 _Et je te donnerai, ma brune,_

 _Des baisers froids comme la lune_

 _Et des caresses de serpent_

 _Autour d'une fosse rampant._

.

 **Le Survivant**

 **.**

La rue était silencieuse. Il semblait que la nuit avait apporté avec elle ce calme et cette solitude que seules les étoiles parvenaient à apporter. De façon étrange, même les lampadaires sur les bas-côtés de la route s'étaient éteints – ayant succombé à leur tour sous la lourde présence du crépuscule.

Pas une seule étoile ne déchirait le ciel cette nuit-là, seule la lune, immense et ronde s'imposait comme astre dominant. On lui prêtait de nombreuses vertus, mais ce soir elle semblait couronner telle une reine, impériale sur les rues désertes. L'impression de solitude renforcée par ses éclats blanchâtres, l'éclairage vacillant apporté sur l'asphalte.

Un homme, cependant, avait bravé l'évidente contrariété céleste pour s'enfoncer dans les rues noires. Il semblait avoir surgi de nulle part, rescapé de l'obscurité suintante, ses pas claquant comme des coups de fouets sur le béton. Seul les clacs clacs incessant de son avancée troublaient la tranquillité paisible sans que l'homme ne semble y accorder de l'attention.

Le quartier n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit qui partageât un air de ressemblance avec cet homme. Il était très grand, reflétant une ombre élancée sur la pâle clarté de l'asphalte. Sa taille allait de paire avec sa très faible corpulence, mince à la limite de la maigreur. Sa robe flottait autour de son corps, trop grande, comme s'il n'avait pas eu la prétention d'en changer – indifférent. Le froid du temps anglais ne l'atteignait pas grâce à une lourde cape violette, accompagnant d'un même rythme la mélodie des bottes claquant sur le bitume.

Mais si ses habits paraissaient tirés d'un roman de fantasy, d'un autre-monde, son extravagance était compensée par son allure majestueuse. Il marchait d'un pas vif, la démarche ferme, décidée. Ses pas étaient alertes et rapides, et sa maigreur ne semblait pas l'empêcher d'avoir l'air résistant à l'effort.

L'homme était vieux, également. Il avait des airs de vétéran, sa barbe argentée lui descendant jusqu'à la taille, nouée en un cordon de perle qui lui permettait une aisance de mouvements. Ses cheveux, couverts par un long chapeau de sorcier, possédaient la même couleur vif-argent qui témoignaient de son âge et de son expérience. Son visage bien qu'émacié et ridé par le temps, ornait son teint pâle d'une paire d'yeux brillants, saisissants. Deux perles de chlores, d'un bleu impressionnants qui pétillaient. Ils étincelaient, se posant pour mieux repartir.

Il possédait également un long nez crochu, qui semblait avoir été brisé au minimum deux fois, sur lequel reposaient une vieille paire de lunette métallique– au moins aussi âgée que lui – aux verres en demi-lune.

De lui se dégageait une impression de prestance et de respect.

Cet homme s'appelait Albus Dumbledore.

L'homme tendit la main en avant, effleurant une surface invisible que seul lui pouvait toucher. Ses doigts puis sa main disparurent dans l'invisibilité de l'espace avant qu'il ne ramène à lui sa paume, l'examinant avec attention.

Un miaulement le tira de son examen. Il releva la tête d'un air brusque, prêt à dégainer l'étrange bâton qu'il serrait entre les doigts de son autre main. Pour une raison quelconque, la vue du chat parut l'amuser amèrement.

« J'aurais du m'en douter. »

Sa main était crispée sur ce qui lui servait d'arme. Les vieux doigts la serrait d'une poigne de fer, comme on se raccroche à la vie. Sa voix, qui se voulait assurée, vacilla un brin sur les bords, plus brisée par les évènements que le temps qui passait.

Le chat s'avança, à pas feutrés. Les prunelles brillaient dans la nuit, iris élargis pour capter au mieux la faible luminosité. Un nouveau miaulement déchirant brisa le silence qui avait rétabli ses droits, son ouïe fine captant au loin des grognements contre ces maudits animaux incapables de se taire. L'animal fixait Albus Dumbledore avec un regard trop humain, avant de venir le rejoindre en face de l'étrange portail.

« C'est amusant de vous voir ici Professeur McGonagall. »

Un frisson parcourut le dos du chat, qui sembla gonfler au sein de l'obscurité, rengorgé par la noirceur de la nuit. Albus fixait l'ombre réfléchie sur un pan du mur, qui grossit jusqu'à se changer en une silhouette humanoïde.

Ce n'était plus un animal qui lui faisait face mais une femme, d'âge moyen. Son visage était anguleux, d'allure sévère et elle portait un chignon serré qui lui vieillissait d'avantage les traits. Son teint, d'habitude coloré par l'agacement, était livide et son regard semblait préoccupé. La cape verte qu'elle portait en guide de manteau rejoignait l'accoutrement étrange dont était affublé le vieil homme mais elle n'y faisait pas attention, ses lèvres pincées en une grimace soucieuse.

En temps normal, elle se serait empressée de lui demander comment il avait bien pu la reconnaître. En temps normal, elle se serait agacée de cette facilité qu'il possédait à la distinguer malgré sa forme quadrupède, mais pas aujourd'hui. Ses yeux fuyaient Dumbledore, revenaient se poser sur lui avant de se détourner.

« Est-ce que- » Sa voix s'enroua, alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Elle paraissait étouffée, un peu faible, contrastant avec l'apparence confiante du professeur. « Est-ce que c'est vrai Albus ? »

Elle lui lança un regard perçant.

« Les rumeurs qui circulent… Vous savez ce que tout le monde dit sur les raisons de la disparition de Vous-savez-qui ? Ce qui a fini par l'arrêter ? Comment- »

Albus Dumbledore ne prononça pas un mot. Il se contenta de tendre la main pour qu'elle traverse à nouveau le portail invisible, avant de la ramener, serrée contre son coeur. Il se tourna vers elle avant d'incliner la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Comment ? Comment est-ce juste simplement _possible_? Peter, c'était… Un garçon si prometteur, si _gentil_! Il traînait toujours avec eux, comment aurait-il pu les trahir, oh Albus ! Ce n'est… » La voix du professeur McGonagall semblait hachée, comme entrecoupée de sanglots qui refusaient de sortir. « Ce pourrait être une erreur ! »

« Je suis désolé. » fit-il d'un ton navré.

« Désolé ? Albus ! Lily et James… Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je ne voulais pas l'admettre.. Oh, Albus… »

Dumbledore la regarda fixement, l'air sérieux, avec une ride qui lui traversait le front en une raie noire, répondant d'une voix lente :

« Je sais… Je sais. Je regrette à présent cette terrible erreur d'avoir refusé d'être leur gardien du secret. »

« Vous regrettez ? »

Minerva McGonagall éclata d'un rire désespéré, un de ceux qui sonnent plus l'amertume et la tristesse que la joie, ces rires amers qui faisaient tressauter ses épaules. Son dos s'était terriblement voûté, avec l'impression de porter tous les malheurs du monde.

Elle était responsable. Au lieu de se cacher, de fuir, elle avait conseillé le Fidelitas à Lily Potter, à James Potter, et c'était de sa faute s'ils…

« Regretter ne les fera pas revenir, Albus ! Vous saviez pourtant que même si le choix paraissait évident, qui aurait pu s'attaquer à vous ? » cracha-t-elle presque avec venin et amertume, sans penser ce qu'elle disait. Mais tout le monde avait besoin d'un bouc émissaire quand la colère et la tristesse courait dans vos veines.

Quoi que coupable, il avait un coeur et ces mots plus violents les uns que les autres étaient autant de coups de poignards que de plaies qui saignaient en continu. Les souffrances morales n'étaient pas à ignorer, raison de la délicatesse des âmes et certains mots parcouraient l'échelle des douleurs pour en arriver au sommet.

« Je sais, Minerva, croyez-moi, je le sais bien. »

« Albus, je suis tellement désolée ! » renifla la Professeur en réalisant l'injustice des mots jetés. « Je sais que ce n'est pas votre faute mais c'est si injuste ! Ils étaient si jeunes, si prometteurs… Et Harry ! Reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante. On dit qu'il a essayé de tuer Harry. Mais il en a été incapable. Il n'a pas réussi à supprimer ce bambin. Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais tout le monde raconte que lorsqu'il a essayé de tuer Harry Potter sans y parvenir, le pouvoir de Vous-savez-qui s'est brisé, pour ainsi dire - et c'est pour ça qu'il a... disparu. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

Les yeux de Minerva s'écarquillèrent sous ses lunettes, embuées de larmes. Elle tira un mouchoir en dentelle pour essuyer ses yeux rougis, alors qu'elle bredouillait :

« C'est... c'est vrai ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait.. tous les gens qu'il a tués ... il n'a pas réussi à tuer un petit garçon ? C'est stupéfiant ... rien d'autre n'avait pu l'arrêter... mais, au nom du ciel, comment se fait-il que Harry ait pu survivre ? »

« On ne peut faire que des suppositions, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire amer, le regard résolument pointé droit devant lui. On ne saura peut-être jamais. »

Toujours fixant l'étrange portail, il finit par apercevoir un éclair violacé venant de l'autre côté, présentant galamment son bras pour en franchir le seuil. La Professeur l'attrapa avec reconnaissance, pas certaine d'être capable de tenir sur ses jambes.

Aussitôt, ils franchirent d'un pas commun la barrière invisible – la sensation singulière les faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds. La Professeur vacilla, sa main se faisant plus ferme sur le bras du plus vieux, avant qu'elle ne se redresse – une main sur ses lunettes.

C'était une vraie tempête qui semblait avoir ravagé les lieux. Sur les ruines chaotiques, au milieu de ces espaces largement ouverts, un fin crachin tournoyait, semblait soufflé par les quatre coins du ciel. On ne voyait pas à dix pas grâce à la brume, tout se noyait dans cette poussière volante. L'ancienne demeure majestueuse avait disparue, remplacée par la destruction. Tout semblait mort, comme si la rafale de pluie venait jeter le silence de son drap d'eau et de neige sur les corps éperdus. Ils avançaient péniblement, le long de celle allée infinie, la maison détruite comme récompense amère.

Sous eux le sol fuyait, les embourbaient dans un mélange d'eau et de terre, boue putréfiée aux relents de défaite. Les branches des arbres s'agitaient vers eux comme des bras tendus de cadavres, le vent soufflait à leurs oreilles des menaces qu'appuyaient la douce caresse des feuilles sur leurs joues.

Des lumières vertes et violettes dansaient sur les murs de l'ancienne bâtisse, se reflétaient dans les gouttes, dans les flaques et venaient porter un spectacle effrayant d'artifice et de magie. Les mouvements chatoyants des lueurs rappelaient des marionnettistes fantômes, les fils tirés dans l'obscurité de la nuit pour en illuminer la noirceur.

Au centre des ruines, on y voyait un homme.

Son étrange bâton qu'il partageait avec les deux nouveaux arrivants était pointé vers le ciel, et en surgissait de nouvelles volutes de fumée violette. L'artiste la tenait toujours en l'air, sans arriver à percevoir dans la pénombre la présence du vieil homme et de la Professeur.

Le visage sombre de Dumbledore se figea en un sourire un peu tordu. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à _le_ voir là, après tout c'était presque lui en personne qui lui avait demandé de venir. La main du Professeur se crispa sur sa manche alors qu'il la rassurait d'un tapotement maladroit sur l'épaule.

Fidèle à lui-même, l'homme au centre des débris attirait toute la lumière. Elle venait se fondre dans sa cape comme aimantée, attrayée. Il avait cette aura fascinante qui déployait dans la nuit ses ailes tout juste sorties de la chrysalide, avait cet air de fleur colorée sur laquelle le papillon vient se poser pour être dévoré. Semblable à des filaments de fumée, sa cape se tordait et se distendait pour venir étancher toutes les directions, propulsait le coin pointu du tissu pour venir effleurer l'air, le sentir. Comme la langue d'un serpent.

Il semblait enveloppé de cette lourde fumée noire, vapeur qui se modifiait, avançait, reculait, toujours en mouvement sans réussir à trouver un point d'ancrage. Seul son visage hâve, blafard, tranchait brutalement au centre de ce nuage de poussière noir.

Avec peine, un pas après l'autre, Dumbledore comme McGonagall finirent par le rejoindre, l'homme – si c'en était un – les dévisageant froidement en abaissant sa baguette.

A mesure que la clarté l'éclairait davantage, ses traits se dessinaient davantage. Ils semblaient brouillés, comme un rescapé d'incendie. On aurait dit une poupée de cire ayant fondu, les contours de son visage étrangement déformés. Ses lèvres fines et striées de cicatrices semblaient avoir été cousues sur ses traits, irrégulièrement, des gerçures gelées. Ses joues étaient creuses, émaciées et colorées de marbrures bleues-violettes, encadrées par un rideau de cheveux noirs.

Cependant il n'avait pas le visage irréel qu'on aurait pu lui connaître dans un autre monde, la ressemblance avec un serpent se faisant moins proche que celle d'un grand brûlé.

Son nez, présent mais mince et droit ne faisait qu'attirer le regard sur ses yeux. Le blanc était injecté de sang, on voyait les fins vaisseaux sanguins explosés, brisés. Cependant ce qui attirait l'attention, c'était l'éclat d'obsidienne, iris noire comme la fumée qui le portait, les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme – et l'âme est noire, l'âme est faîte de douleur, de démons et de mensonges. Ce sont les yeux, pas encore iris reptiliens, pas encore rouges mais toujours noirs qui semblent être des orbites béantes, qui ne reflètent que l'obscurité de la nuit.

L'homme posa ses pieds au sol. La fumée l'avait doucement déposé, comme un dernier adieu peut-être ou la douceur d'une mère, et il attendit le temps d'une seconde de retrouver son équilibre avant d'incliner la tête. Froidement, sans sourire.

Il était grand, très grand, peut-être même plus que le vieil homme qui lui fait face. Sa maigreur ne rendait sa taille que plus impressionnante et les volutes de fumées s'estompèrent pour se changer en une tunique qui l'habillait, qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds au même titre que sa cape.

« Dumbledore. »

Sa voix crissait désagréablement, comme des ongles sur un tableau noir, suraiguë, glaciale.

« Tom. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne présentèrent la Professeur qui s'est redressée. Un seul regard échangé avec l'homme, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus – une méfiance teintée de respect vis à vis d'une condescendance néanmoins estimée.

« Où est Harry ? » s'empressa-t-elle néanmoins de demander, l'absence de l'enfant cruellement ressentie entre les bras vides du sorcier.

« Tempérez vos suiveurs, Dumbledore, je n'ai pas encore signé pour pomponner le garçon. » siffla l'homme. « Je l'ai laissé dans ce qui lui sert de lit, je suis sûr que désormais l'absence de bras réconfortants sera une habitude à prendre. »

« Professeur Riddle, ça reste un enfant ! » s'exclama McGonagall d'un ton indigné, en se précipitant vers l'intérieur des ruines, soulevant ses robes d'une main.

Le Professeur émit un chuintement d'un ton bas qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un rire agacé, alors qu'il dardait son regard injecté de sang vers Dumbledore.

« Ils sont bien morts. Il ne leur a laissé aucune chance, ces _imbéciles_ n'avaient pas leur baguette. Et pourtant ils savaient bien ce qu'ils risquaient, ce n'était pas force de les avoir suffisamment prévenus ! Mais non, évidemment, laisser sa baguette au rez-de-chaussée est si _clairvoyant_ ! Il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'ils finissent par mourir !» s'irrita le Professeur Riddle en finissant de pester dans une autre langue, plus – r _eptilienne._

« La Mort n'est rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle aventure. » dit Dumbledore après un moment de silence, regardant le ciel.

Le regard agacé et méprisant que lui jeta l'autre le fit presque sourire.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris Tom ? Accoutumons-nous à considérer la mort comme une forme de vie que nous ne comprenons pas encore. Apprenons à la voir du même œil que la naissance. Il est tout à fait raisonnable et légitime de se persuader que la tombe n'est pas plus redoutable que le berceau. »

« Je suis sûr qu'Harry Potter sera fort aise de vous l'entendre dire. » rétorqua l'autre en se détournant. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les hurlements de l'enfant qui s'atténuaient, provoqués et arrêtés par la Professeur.

« Il comprendra en temps voulu. » commenta-t-il. « Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé après le meurtre de James et Lily Potter ? J'espère que tu as vérifié l'état de santé d'Harry avant de le laisser dans son berceau » fit remarquer le vieil homme d'un ton pensif, l'éclat pétillant de ses yeux éteint. Ses rides lui donnaient un visage froid au sein de la clarté lunaire.

Il tourna la tête vers la maison détruite, fixant un point à l'horizon.

« Le garde-chasse se serait pourtant fait une joie d'être dépêché en temps que baby-sitter impromptue du garçon. Mais il faut se faire une raison, je suis là.» renifla le Professeur. Il reprit un ton plus calme, toujours de cette même voix froide. « Il semblerait comme je vous l'ai déjà dit dans mon message, qu'il n'ait pas pu toucher au garçon. J'ai moi même eu du mal à briser la protection de Lily Potter autour du berceau – ingénieux vraiment, un ancienne rituel de sang, de la magie noire. Plutôt étonnant venant d'une servante de la lumière… »

« En enseignant à Poudlard, j'avais cru comprendre que vous auriez saisi l'intérêt d'un subtil mélange de ces deux magies. »

« Il a simplement été repoussé, réduit à l'état de spectre. Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions, il n'est pas mort loin de là – et il reviendra. Les… Les reliques lui ont accordé une seconde chance. A cette heure, il doit être en train de flotter, immatériel dans les limbes. Reste simplement à savoir quand est-ce qu'il reviendra matériellement. » continua l'homme, ses yeux fuyant ceux de Dumbledore et ignorant son intervention.

Ses doigts fins et squelettiques, allongés et pâles comme la neige mêlée à la pluie, se crispaient et se desserraient sur sa baguette. Il la caressait doucement, comme on caresse un animal, en les faisant glisser sur le bois verni, lustrant les contours.

Des mains crayeuses, à peine méritant le titre d'humaines.

« Ce n'est pas fini, Dumbledore. Ses partisans seront plus furieux que jamais, plus désespérés. Il faudra renforcer les protections – faîtes attention au peu qu'il vous reste, n'est-ce pas… » Sa voix doucereuse s'éteignit en un nouveau chuintement.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête, comme tiré de ses pensées.

« Désespérés et farouchement déterminés à prouver qu'il existe sur terre certaines exceptions juridiques pour une poignée d'élus. »

« Est-ce de vous dont j'entends ces paroles ? Les gens ordinaires se devraient de vivre dans une obéissance servile, car voyez-vous ils seraient ordinaires. Quant aux gens extraordinaires, bien sûr, ils bénéficient de l'affranchissement de leurs crimes, d'une transgression continue des lois et ceci précisément car ils sont hors du commun. Est-ce bien ainsi si je ne m'abuse ? »

Dumbledore sourit à la déformation outrée et intentionnelle de sa pensée.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, Tom. J'entends simplement que ceux qui se déclarent hors du commun se trouvent bien généralement les plus petits prétextes pour justifier leur manquement des lois. Peut-être en as-tu déjà entendu parler. »

Le Professeur pinça ses lèvres fines, le regard mauvais. L'allusion le frappait directement, et il savait que si Dumbledore avait accepté de l'embaucher ça avait été principalement pour garder un œil sur lui. Peu lui importait. Il ignora une seconde fois la réplique du vieil homme et dirigea ses yeux voilés de colère sur l'habitation. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière rougeâtre ne leur parvienne de l'intérieur, renvoyée par la transparence de quelques fenêtres survivantes.

D'un accord commun silencieux, les deux hommes se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la maison. Si les bottes lourdes de Dumbledore claquaient contre le sol, les pas feutrés du Professeur Riddle semblaient être comparables à des avancées félines. Les deux hommes montaient en silence le long des escaliers détruits, gardant leurs lèvres hermétiquement closes par respect.

Les lieux montraient des traces de lutte. Il semblait qu'un ouragan se soit produit dans la pièce, fracassant une pendule d'un autre temps, son cadran brisé en six et son balancier éperdu un peu plus loin, comme éjecté par le choc. Les chaises étaient renversées, leurs pieds brisés nets, et on voyait encore des débris projetés aux quatre coins de la pièce. On aurait dit qu'un monstre avait étendu ses griffes sur la pièce, éventrant les coussins jusqu'à en faire ressortir les plumes tordues, réduisant en miettes le verre et la porcelaine, qui saupoudraient le sol comme un manteau de neige.

Une seconde la vision du salon la veille encore se superposa à celle-ci. Pas encore cette odeur douceâtre de poussière, de saleté et d'humidité qui empreignait les murs, suintait en dégoulinant le long des parois. On aurait dit une de ces maisons hantées, abandonnées des années auparavant. Ne manquait que les toiles d'araignées aux lampes, aux encornures pour compléter le tableau. La scène sonnait affreusement sinistre - malsaine. On sentait jusque dans ses chairs qu'il y s'était passé des choses ici, de la magie très noire. On ressentait le frisson incontrôlé quand les poils s'hérissaient au contact de l'air putréfié.

Pas de sang néanmoins et ça semblait atrocement déplacé dans ce spectacle d'horreur, pas le moindre corps et surtout – une baguette. Fièrement posée sur un coussin rescapé, les regards des deux hommes convergeaient vers elle, l'élément incongru.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais. Un imbécile. » martela le Professeur d'une voix où teintait l'agacement.

Dumbledore s'approcha néanmoins de la baguette, avant de la soupeser entre ses mains. Il lui jeta un regard navré, comme si c'était un peu de James Potter envers qui il s'excusait. L'homme finit par glisser la baguette dans sa poche, après avoir parcouru une dernière fois des yeux ses contours irréguliers. Il n'appartenait plus qu'à un autre Potter de la posséder.

« Il faudra construire leurs tombes hors du Fidelitas. Où as-tu-»

« Je n'allais pas laisser leurs corps dans le passage, Dumbledore. » le coupa l'autre du même ton vaguement ennuyé. « Vous apprécierez sûrement la méthode, elle est moldue. J'ai… Disons que je les ai installé dans leur lit définitif pour les années à venir. »

Le vieil homme se contenta de secouer la tête, d'un air habitué. Il lui faudrait revenir plus tard.

Ils reprirent leur marche funèbre et silencieuse, dont aucun n'osait briser l'humilité par une parole. Au loin, seuls les pleurs qui s'atténuaient de seconde en seconde leur parvenait, comme un écho sanglant des derniers actes ici-même.

La porte de la chambre de l'enfant pendait sur ses gonds, furieusement arrachée. L'air suintait la magie noire, ces mêmes volutes oppressantes de fumée qui avaient baigné le Professeur Riddle. Celui-ci plissa d'ailleurs le nez, lui aussi affecté par le nuage de noirceur qui planait dans la pièce, comme une menace pas tout à fait écartée.

Au centre, le Professeur McGonagall berçait un enfant, inconsciente du brouillard aux relents acides. Il trahissait la pourriture et la décomposition, déployant partout ses pans de fumée fétides, putrides. L'enfant et la vieille femme semblaient placés dans une bulle, petit instant hors du temps où rien ne comptait sinon ses mouvements mécaniques qui avaient fini par endormir le garçon. Les volutes du nuage venaient effleurer cette bulle pour en être systématiquement déviés, repoussés.

« Professeur McGonagall, je vous prierais de sortir de cette pièce, il ne fait pas bon de rester trop longtemps en de pareils lieux. »

Elle sursauta, le charme brisé. Le garçon cependant dormait toujours profondément entre ses bras, suffisamment pour que son sursaut ne le tire du sommeil. Acquiesçant d'un vif hochement de tête, elle se contenta de récupérer la couverture qui avait enveloppé l'enfant, la calant sous son bras.

Elle s'approcha d'eux avant de tendre l'enfant vers Dumbledore, qu'il enjoignit cependant Riddle de récupérer. La Professeur se tourna cependant vers le directeur, perdue.

« Que va-t-il devenir, Albus ? Des gens pareils seront incapables de comprendre ce garçon ! Il va devenir célèbre - une véritable légende vivante—je ne serais pas étonnée que la date d'aujourd'hui devienne dans l'avenir la fête de Harry Potter. On écrira des livres sur lui. Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom ! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard sombre.

« C'est justement la raison pour laquelle je souhaitais le confier à son oncle et sa tante, Mr et Mrs Dursley. »

Son timbre de voix était hésitant, sourd. Il parlait d'une voix bien plus grave, bien plus basse que d'ordinaire et ce fut ça qui conduit le Professeur McGonagall à reprendre ses mots, sans s'attarder sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient que moldus.

« Souhaitais ? Vous en parlez au passé-»

« Je crains que cette solution ne soit plus à envisager, désormais, Professeur. »

La vieille femme étouffa un cri horrifié, sa main plaquée contre sa bouche. Son coup d'oeil sur l'enfant, porté en une étreinte maladroite, se fit plus désespéré encore. Et Dumbledore aussi jetait un regard navré sur le garçon, le seul qui semblait à la fois paniqué et révulsé était le Professeur Riddle, qui essayait sans grand succès de caler l'enfant entre ses bras.

Malgré la gravité de la situation Dumbledore masqua difficilement son sourire, qui fut capté par le Professeur. Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard mauvais, presque furieux, alors qu'il finissait par réussir à coincer à peu près agréablement l'enfant.

« Où comptez-vous le placer si sa famille n'est plus d'actualité ? J'espère que la pensée de l'orphelinat ne vous a pas _traversssé l'essssprit »_ siffla le Professeur en reculant d'un pas. « Ne me faîtes pas croire qu'il n'y a aucune famille sorcière qui ne voudrait de lui, toutes rêveraient d'accueillir Celui-qui-a-survécu. Toutes seraient submergées par _l'honneur_ d'élever le Survivant, seraient éblouies par l'accueil d'une telle _célébrité._ »

Dumbledore choisit ses mots avec attention, marquant une pause.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver à cette solution, mais il ne semble qu'il ne me reste plus que celle-ci à choisir. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez-dire ? » reprit la Professeur McGonagall, inquiète.

« A qui voudriez-vous le confier si ce n'est son parrain ? »

Le visage de de Riddle eut un frémissement interloqué.

« _Black_ ? Vous n'y pensez pas, encore faudrait-il qu'il soit apte à s'occuper de lui-même ! » feula-t-il en un grondement indigné.

« Préfériez-vous l'orphelinat en fin de compte ? » fit mine de s'agacer Dumbledore poliment en perdant patience, avant de fermer les yeux.

Il fut plus calme quand il les rouvrit, un peu contrit de s'être irrité si facilement. L'autre, même mouché, gardait ses fines lèvres pincées en une grimace désapprobatrice. Bien qu'en réalité, il n'eut pas grand-chose à pouvoir dire – et en toute sincérité, ne s'en souciait qu'à cause de l'avenir du garçon.

« Nous n'avons plus d'autre choix, Professeurs. Il est vrai que sa tante aurait fourni un endroit idéal mais nous devons faire avec ce qu'il nous reste. Il y aurait de quoi tourner la tête de n'importe quel enfant. Être célèbre avant même d'avoir appris à marcher et à parler ! Célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne sera même pas capable de se souvenir ! Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux pour lui qu'il grandisse à l'écart de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à l'assume ? »

La vieille femme ouvrit la bouche. Elle parut changer d'avis, avala sa salive et répondit douloureusement :

« Oui... Oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison. Si c'est ce dont il a besoin... »

Et elle tourna la tête vers la nuit, ses yeux brillant un peu trop étrangement pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un reflet lunaire.

.

.

 _._

 _Quand viendra le matin livide,_

 _Tu trouveras ma place vide,_

 _Où jusqu'au soir il fera froid._

 _Comme d'autres par la tendresse,_

 _Sur ta vie et sur ta jeunesse,_

 ** _Moi, je veux régner par l'effroi_**

 _._

 _._

Si Dumbledore et le Professeur McGonagall avaient transplané, il leur était impossible d'emmener un enfant – de surcroît aussi jeune. Le corps humain était bien fait, à n'en pas douter, et si un adolescent pouvait déformer ses particules de matière, un enfant – toujours en constante évolution – ne pouvait s'en jouer avec la même insouciance, sans risquer de déformer à jamais sa constitution.

La Magie aimait ses sorciers, c'était un point qui restait infaillible et elle prenait soin à ce qu'ils sachent les risques qu'ils encourraient.

Ils en étaient néanmoins réduits à devoir attendre leur dernier compagnon, l'enfant toujours enserré dans les robes luxueuses. Ils attendaient en silence, l'un respectueusement l'autre avec plus d'agacement, son pied tapotant en rythme avec ses pensées le dur sol du bitume.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils ressentent à nouveau cette même brume qui avait enveloppé le Professeur Riddle, qu'un nuage noir d'ombre et de poussière ne leur cache la lune. Juste le temps d'une seconde, de plonger la ruelle dans cet état d'obscurité qu'il amenait avec lui, et qu'un tourbillon de fumée noire ne leur révèle le corps digne et droit de leur compagnon.

« Je commençais à croire que vous n'arriveriez jamais » l'informa sèchement McGonagall. « Qui sait s'il vous prenait l'envie de garder le garçon pour vos propres désirs. »

« Je pensais en avoir déjà discuté avec vous, Dumbledore. S'il plaît à vos enseignants de ne pas m'accorder la même confiance qu'ils disposent entre eux, qu'au moins il se gardent de m'insulter. » répliqua-t-il, sa voix claquant dans la nuit. « La voie des ombres est plus ardue à emprunter, à moins peut-être que vous ne préféreriez que je n'arrive qu'avec une moitié désartibulée du garçon ? »

Les narines de la vieille femme frémirent d'agacement alors qu'il l'ignorait, fixant son attention sur la maison apparue entre les numéros Onze et Treize.

Les marches usées du perron semblaient très peu avenantes, tout comme la vieille porte miteuse. La peinture d'un noir sombre s'écaillait par endroit, révélant un bois rongé par les termites. La poignée d'argent tranchait avec la pauvreté évidente de l'endroit, en forme de serpent forgé.

« Quel dommage. » déplora l'homme. « Une maison si chargée de puissance-»

Le regard envoyé par Dumbledore le fit taire, alors qu'ils s'avançaient d'un même mouvement vers l'endroit, très peu attrayant. Le Professeur McGonagall avait un air pincé, désapprobateur, qui se comprenait aisément si on utilisait l'endroit pour élever un enfant.

« Je sais que vous et Black avez des différents » le prévint Dumbledore d'un ton calme, presque paternaliste. « Comme à peu près avec tous les membres de l'ordre.. Cependant, il est d'une importance capitale qu'il comprenne ce qui implique l'adoption d'Harry. »

Riddle acquiesça, légèrement en retrait. Les… tensions entre lui et Black s'expliquaient principalement par le dédain de l'homme envers les manières paysannes et douloureusement rebelles qu'affichait le jeune homme envers les traditions sang-pures.

Il lui paraissait presque inconcevable que ce crétin puisse bafouer et renier tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, en particulier quand il avait été honoré d'une telle naissance. Il secoua la tête froidement, se jurant de rester impassible face à tant de stupidité.

Aussitôt, le professeur Dumbledore frappa trois coups à la porte, non sans jeter régulièrement des coups d'oeils méfiants derrière lui. Si comme Riddle l'avait dit, _Il_ avait été réduit à l'état de spectre, ses partisans n'en seraient que plus furieux et vindicatif.

La porte grinça terriblement en s'ouvrant, les faisant faire face à une baguette tendue, fermement pointée par un jeune homme campé sur ses positions.

Il parut soulagé en les voyant, abaissant sa baguette. Immédiatement l'air farouche qu'il arborait se fissura et se brisa, comme un masque qu'on arrache et son attitude désespérée refléta sa douleur.

Il paraissait n'avoir pas plus de vingt ans, bien qu'il les ait dépassé déjà, tant l'accablement lui donnait des airs d'enfant perdu. Son dos était voûté, comme s'il n'avait pas la force de tenir droit, et ses cheveux noirs retombaient en boucle sale sur un t-shirt de rock. Plus que jamais il n'avait l'air d'un adolescent ayant grandi trop vite, et ses yeux semblaient vitreux, éteints.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je- je vous attendais. » articula-t-il avec peine, la parole trop difficile pour garder un ton calme et posé.

Le vieil homme le regardait d'un air désolé, comme s'il comprenait sa détresse.

« J'ai reçu votre Patronus qui me disait de ne pas surtout pas sortir » énonça-t-il laborieusement, sa main venant frotter sans délicatesse ses yeux déjà rouges. « Il est arrivé quelque chose à Peter ? Comment est-ce que Lily et James ont pu… Je croyais que le Fidelitas les protégeait ! Et moi, moi qui avait refusé d'être leur gardien du secret parce que c'était bien trop évident, je pensais que Peter était en sécurité ! »

« Peter n'a pas été torturé pour ses aveux, Black. » se joignit Riddle en fronçant les sourcils, son ton calme contrastant furieusement avec leur aversion habituelle.

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire.. » Sirius Black, car c'était lui, sembla réaliser, ses traits déjà plissés par l'affliction déformés davantage par la colère. « Peter n'aurait jamais pu les trahir, il était notre ami ! »

« Je crains que beaucoup d'entre nous ne se soient trompés sur les réelles motivations de nos amis. Nous croyons les connaître jusqu'à ce que les évènements nous prouvent qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un masque permanent. »

Ses beaux traits tordus par un rictus de rage s'affaissèrent, alors qu'il les suppliait du regard. Qu'ils disent n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi mais par pitié que ça ne soit pas vrai.

« Alors laissez-moi le trouver, laissez-moi le ramener et comprendre pourquoi ! » implora-t-il.

« Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es, Black. Que crois-tu qui se passera si tu pars à sa poursuite ? Dans le pire des cas tu seras mort et Harry devra fleurir une tombe de plus dans son avenir, et dans le meilleur tu le tueras et te retrouvera à Azkaban. Que voilà un glorieux futur ! »

Ce sont deux yeux éperdus qui se posèrent sur lui, qui fourmillent de haine et de regrets, qui luisent de tristesse amère et de fureur enragée. Il en reculerait presque, si retrouver ce regard chez un membre de l'ordre sonne délicieusement déplacé.

Et c'est à lui qu'on devait confier l'enfant ?

Le Professeur Riddle eut un mouvement instinctif, ses robes se refermant sur l'enfant. Le potentiel qu'il avait était tout simplement fascinant. Ces questions sans réponses, primordiales. Comment un môme de cet âge avait-il pu repousser un mage noir ? Comment avait-il pu le détruire au point de le renvoyer _manu militaris_ dans les limbes qu'il se complaisait à gouverner ? Et surtout, lui qui possédait les reliques, comment avait-il pu les abandonner au sein de la maison Potter, alors qu'elles symbolisaient la base de son pouvoir ?

Sa main se glissa dans sa poche, réflexe primitif. Les doigts faméliques se resserrèrent sur une pierre tranchante, aux éclats rougeoyants qui lui entailla la peau. Caressèrent le tissu chatoyant d'une cape d'héritage, effleurèrent les bosses biscornues d'une baguette.

Le regard perçant de Dumbledore, fixé sur lui.

« Où est Harry ? » exigea presque l'homme-enfant. « Je, j'aimerais le garder. Je sais que je peux m'occuper de lui, je sais que je peux faire attention ! Je _l'aime_ déjà. » plaida-t-il, une lueur enfiévrée dans les yeux.

Ses mouvements se firent brusques, précipités. Le Professeur McGonagall eut un recul, pourtant silencieuse dans son observation de la scène. Il semblait suffoqué, effrayé, comme si on risquait de lui retirer l'enfant à tout moment.

« Dumbledore, vous savez que je saurais prendre soin d'Harry. C'est ce qui semble le plus sensée, à qui voudriez-vous le confier ? Je connais Harry ! Je vous jure que je ne ferais aucun écart, je changerais même de maison, Square Grimauld n'est peut-être pas le plus adapté ! Remus… Remus, il est intelligent, il m'aidera ! »

Il avait commencé avec calme, se réjouissant d'avance de ce qui lui semblait une suite logique, mais il acheva hors de lui et suffoquant, les traits tirés et le visage blême.

« Sirius, je ne compte pas confier Harry à une autre personne que toi » le tempéra Dumbledore, sous le regard agacé et les yeux levés au ciel du Professeur. « Simplement, je souhaite être certain que tu comprends bien ce qu'élever un enfant implique. Tu es jeune-»

« La jeunesse ne fait pas tout, Lily et James avaient mon âge quand ils ont eu Harry ! Je vous jure, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, je vous en fait la _promesse – Il est tout ce qu'il me reste ! »_

Les yeux du jeune homme larmoyaient et il avait des allures pathétiques, sa main tendue désespérément vers Dumbledore, les yeux rougis par sa détresse. Il avait l'air épuisé en cet instant, accablé.

Sa voix était porteuse d'espoir. Une dernière supplication, mettant à bas sa dignité.

« Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez » jura-t-il d'un ton solennel, fébrile.

« Un enfant n'est pas une moto. » fit remarquer très justement le Professeur Riddle alors que trois regards sceptiques venaient se poser sur lui. « Ne soyez pas idiots, vous comprenez ce que je viens de dire ! » s'irrita-t-il, leur décochant un regard noir. « Vous ne pouvez pas juste la laisser au garage et venir la récupérer le lendemain ou l'oublier pendant quelques heures, vous avez besoin d'une attention _conssstante_! Ce n'est pas un hibou que vous pouvez oublier de nourrir ! »

« Je le sais bien ! »

« Au contraire. Il va être insupportable, vous aurez probablement envie de le jeter par la fenêtre et pourtant vous allez être obligé de le garder. »

Sirius Black lui jeta un regard à faire pâlir un inferi sans que ça ne le perturbe outre-mesure. Finies les larmes et les supplications, il se tenait enfin droit et digne – comme il aurait dû l'être. Sa colère s'en allait croissante, tordant ses jolis traits en une grimace affreuse.

« Sirius- » commença la vieille femme en s'avançant, ses mains se tordant et dénouant avec nervosité.

« Non, Minerva, membre de l'ordre ou pas, je ne le laisserais pas parler d'Harry comme ça ! » prononça-t-il d'une voix basse mais sombre et distincte. « Il est mon filleul et j'en prendrais soin comme ma propre vie ! S'il faut me tenir à l'écart du monde magique pour ça, je le ferais. S'il faut ne pas poser un pied sur le chemin de traverse ou dans le Londres Magique, je le ferais. Peu m'importe de vivre à la moldue, la seule chose qui m'intéresse soit qu'il aille bien. »

« Et c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes venus ce soir pour vous confier Harry. » les coupa Dumbledore d'un ton un peu trop calme pour être sincère. « Cependant, vous soulevez un point intéressant, Sirius. Je crois qu'il serait en effet préférable d'éloigner Harry du monde sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. »

« Vous n'y pensez pas-»

« Tom ! » La voix de Dumbledore claqua comme un fouet, clairement agacée. « Je suis conscient de votre avis sur le sujet mais c'est pour le mieux. Comme je l'avais énoncé, il y aurait de quoi tourner la tête à n'importe qui… »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent d'un air sombre. Même le Professeur Riddle qui avait frémi d'un tremblement qui n'augurait rien de bon quand Dumbledore l'avait coupé. A contrecoeur, et avec une visible répugnance, il sortit Harry de son berceau corporel, les yeux de Sirius s'illuminant à sa vue.

Le garçon était toujours plongé dans ce profond sommeil, ses mains potelées de bébé agrippée à l'étoffe qui le recouvrait. Le tissu, d'un rouge carmin très profond, tranchait artistiquement avec la noirceur des robes, tandis que voletaient le long de l'étoffe des vifs d'ors cousus à la main. La couverture sembla ramener des souvenirs à Sirius qui se crispa, son visage tordu par la douleur.

Sur le front juvénile se découpait déjà une cicatrice. La cicatrice, pourrait-on dire. Elle est enflammée, rouge, gonflée. Récente. La forme se découpait en un éclair, qui deviendrait tristement célèbre. Le doigt livide courut sur le front, effleura la blessure.

Le visage encore rond de l'enfant était déjà orné d'une touffe de cheveux noirs, et si ses yeux étaient résolument fermés, il n'y a avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce serait deux prunelles vertes, saisissantes.

Aux reflets d' _Avada Kedavra._

L'enfant se pelotonnait contre le torse du Professeur, couvert de la froideur de la nuit grâce à la lourde cape qui le cachait aux yeux des autres.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

« Eh bien voilà. »

Les bras tendus, Sirius finit par récupérer l'enfant. Il l'observa une seconde, un peu perdu malgré ses belles paroles. Il avait un être vivant contre lui, quelqu'un pour qui se battre, pour qui vivre en dépit les pertes. Un sourire étira ses lèvres gercées, asséchées par les pleurs et les paroles.

« Au revoir, Harry Potter. » souffla Riddle, mal à l'aise. Il s'attarda un instant sur la cicatrice du garçon, son regard traînant avec insistance sur lui. Alors comme ça, ça se finirait ici. L'homme finit par secouer la tête, presque agacé de lui-même.

Il salua le Professeur Dumbledore d'un signe de tête sec, sa silhouette tremblant imperceptiblement – vacillant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se fonde complètement en ce même nuage de fumée tourbillonnant, qui disparut en glissant sinueusement le long de la rue.

La vieille femme lui emboîta le pas, disparaissant à son tour dans un CRAC sonore, alors qu'il ne restait que Dumbledore et le jeune homme.

Le directeur ne fit pas mine de bouger, son regard se perdant sur la ruelle où avait disparu l'enseignant.

« Pourquoi était-il là ? » demanda abruptement Sirius. « Malgré son opposition plus qu'évidente à Vous-savez-qui et son admission au sein de l'ordre, Tom – ou Voldemort comme il préfère – n'a jamais été un enfant de choeur. »

« C'est vrai. » admit Dumbledore sans se retourner vers lui. « Mais Tom, s'il use de ces moyens douteux n'a pas sa pareille en connaissance de la magie, en particulier si elle s'aventure sur des chemins bien sombres. »

« Vous même reconnaissez qu'il use de la magie noire. Pourquoi l'autoriser à enseigner ? » Le ton de Sirius sonnait accusateur, incompréhensif. Il baissa les yeux un instant, la main du garçon fermement enveloppée autour de son index, sourit.

« Il y a de ces personnes qu'il vaut mieux avoir près de soi que dans l'autre camp, Sirius. »

Dumbledore eut un soupir désolé, trahissant son âge.

« Je crois bien qu'Harry aura grandement besoin de son aide lorsque le temps sera venu. Il ne me plaît pas de penser ainsi, mais si la prophétie est juste et qu'il s'avère qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le détruire… » Le vieil homme ferma les yeux, poussant pour la seconde fois un long soupir fatigué. « Je me fais déjà vieux, Sirius, et en temps de guerre nous avons toujours besoin de toute l'aide possible et je ne refuserais celle de Tom pour une histoire de différent et à cause de ma fierté mal placée. »

Sirius acquiesça lentement, pas réellement convaincu. Néanmoins, le directeur savait ce qu'il faisait…

Celui-ci le salua avant de reprendre son chemin, s'éloignant le long de la rue du même pas alerte qui l'avait amené chez les Potter. Dans sa poche, sa baguette semblait plus lourde que jamais, et il vait un poids sur le coeur qu'il espérait, s'estomperait au cours de dix ans à venir. En partant, il aperçut le petit tas de couverture entre les bras de Sirius et eut un nouveau pincement au coeur.

« Bonne chance, Harry. » murmura-t-il.

Et il disparut à son tour dans le même CRAC qui avait emporté son enseignante.

Une brise glaciale agitait les feuilles du peuplier de Grimauld Place. La rue avait retrouvé son silence morose d'avant leur venue, impassible sous le ciel d'encre. Jamais on n'aurait pu imaginer que les évènements se seraient passé ainsi, que le jeune homme frivole aurait caressé lentement le front de l'enfant avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Harry Potter se retourna dans ses couvertures, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Sans savoir qu'il était déjà célèbre et orphelin, que dans quelques heures il serait réveillé par le grand déménagement de Sirius Black, qu'ils quitteraient définitivement l'endroit pour une maison plus ensoleillée, plus chaleureuse. Sans savoir qu'il ne découvrirait pas la magie avant de longues années, ni qu'il avait échappé aux longs hurlements braillards de Dudley Dursley ou au placard sous l'escalier.

Il ne savait pas qu'il avait échappé aux cris de Vernon, aux tâches assignées en plein été, et toutes ces choses parce que l'action d'un seul homme avait tranché le fil tissé par les Parques.

* * *

Woooooooh, j'en ai mal aux doigts ! xD

Vous avez sûrement pu constater que j'ai tiré plusieurs phrases d'Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers, au départ c'était pour bien faire comprendre dans quelle période de temps on était - cf, Pétunia et Vernon - mais surtout pour rajouter un peu de réalisme. Donc, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérangé, à priori c'est la seule fois où je reprendrais et ait repris des rares phrases mot à mot.

Je me suis posée l'idée de cette fic en relisant le tome 5, et surtout en en discutant avec ma soeur - merci à elle - (petite dédicace car je t'ai fais lire au moins dix fois mon premier jet pour que tu me donnes ton avis) et si Dumbledore avait accepté de donner un poste à Voldemort ?

Donc la fic se base sur trois détails, trois détails qui doivent tout changer à ce qui aurait pu arriver à Harry.

 _1) Si Voldemort avait été accepté pour enseigner la DCFM_

 _2) Si Harry avait été élevé par Sirius_

 _3) Petite surprise pour les chapitres d'après ;)_

De plus je crois que vous avez du remarquer que le nom du mage noir remplaçant ici Voldemort n'est pas cité, pas d'inquiétude, c'est quelqu'un que l'on connait et c'est fait exprès mes amis, c'est pour vous enjoindre à chercher, **qui peut bien être ce fameux mage ?**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un avis - si vous plaîîîîît - parce que je vous jure que j'en ai passé du temps sur ce chapitre xD Donc, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Comment est-ce que vous avez ressenti l'apparition de Voldemort ? :D La mort des Dursleys ?  
**

 **Le rythme est régulier et on part sur le moment sur un chapitre toutes les deux semaines** (Personne ne veut se dévouer pour passer à ma place les épreuves de Science Po, Sésame et Access ? *pleure*)

XOXO,

Skaelds


	2. Les Petites Choses

**TITRE :** Hurricane **  
**

 **Résumé :** Et si il n'y avait que trois petites choses à changer, trois actes ridicules pour que l'histoire d'Harry Potter change du tout au tout ? Et si ces trois détails entraînaient bien plus que complications et de changement qu'on ne l'aurait cru ? UA (Élevé par Sirius)

 **Rating :** T - maybe M pour des scènes de mort (D'un autre côté qui lit le Rating en cliquant sur une histoire ?)

 **Disclaimer** : Comme chaque personne ici... On en rêve et pourtant ils ne sont toujours pas à nous !

Heyy ! Merci énormément pour ces reviews, ces favs et ces follows ! Merci wow, je n'en revenais pas ! C'est vraiment gentil, merci à vous ! (18, quand même, wow, pour les suivis ! (en est encore super contente) **LES RARS SONT A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE, (J'y réponds mais je préfère faire une Intro plutôt courte, enfin c'est relatif.**

* * *

 **Chapitre Deux :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Les Petites Choses**

 **o**

C'était la fin de juillet dans ce village perdu. Derrière les hautes pierres, à l'intérieur des cours, les oliviers fleurissaient plus tôt que nul part ailleurs, que les arbres sur les plaines unies qui s'étendaient autour des fossés de ville.

Ils avaient bien travaillés, ces bons citoyens. Près de vingt ans plus tôt, la colline sur laquelle s'étendait désormais des maisons avec leur toit brillant, les cours où picoraient les poules, et leur confort chaleureux n'était rien d'autre que des vastes étendues sauvages d'amandiers, de cèdres et figuiers. Dans certains jardins restaient des arbres centenaires, leurs vieilles branches fournissant un moment de répit contre la chaleur. Il faisait beau ce jour-là : les fleurs ornaient la terre de leurs pétales colorés, les cailles roucoulaient à tue-tête.

Le soleil tapait lourdement sur les pierres de la bicoque, réchauffant sans le savoir les écailles d'un vieux lézard, courant de millimètres en millimètres au fur et à mesure que l'ombre reculait. L'étrange silence de la maisonnée signifiait des habitants encore endormis, les volets fermés avec force pour se protéger de la chaleur.

Il paraissait inconcevable que ce fut cette maison-là qui soit silencieuse tant de jour comme de nuit la musique et des cris s'en échappaient. Les voisins avaient renoncé depuis longtemps à instaurer des règles à ces habitants. On les aurait cru d'un autre monde, avec leur langage vieillot, leurs manières aristocratiques et ces maudites expressions fantaisistes. Oh, ils avaient bien essayé de sympathiser - la plupart s'étaient enfuis derrière un sourire quand le propriétaire avait commencé à parler de dragons, de.. Merlin ?

Pour ne rien arranger, c'était des anglais. Leur français était décevant, les mots mâchés. Suffisamment de raisons pour que chacun reste confiné chez soi, les français entre eux et les anglais avec leur attitude étrange.

Et pourtant quand les rayons dorés éveillaient peu à peu les autres, quand les volets claquaient et que les soupirs d'aises apparaissaient - appuyés par un étirement des bras, ravi, alors que la chaleur d'été s'installait déjà - eux restaient désespérément calmes.

Loin de toute ressemblance avec la demeure familiale de Sirius Black, la maison avait des airs de vacances et de plaisir - un peu bancale, un peu excentrique mais chaleureuse. Aux murs blancs comme la neige qui ne tombait jamais ici, avec des volets bleus qui y ajoutaient un charme grec - la maison avait tout d'une résidence de vacance, paradisiaque.

Un joli bois de pins étincelé de lumière dégringolait de l'arrière de la bicoque jusqu'au bas de la côte. A l'horizon, si on plissait les yeux, on voyait les contours pointus des montagnes se découper dans le bleu du ciel. Ici, pas un bruit. Sinon si on avait l'oreille fine, quelques piaillements aviers, un grelot de mule dans les prés, le sifflement des cigales. Un vrai tableau de Provence, où la vie s'animait sous le regard attentif du soleil.

Le silence-

« HARRY POTTER ! REVIENS ICI OU JE TE JURE SUR CE QUE J'AI DE PLUS CHER QUE MÊME REMUS NE POURRA PLUS TE RECONNAÎTRE ! »

Et tous les habitants du village soupirèrent - l'instant de tranquillité était brisé pour les prochaines vingt heures. Minimum.

« TU AS RAISON DE COURIR ! SI JE T'ATTRAPE C'EST PAR LA FENÊTRE QUE TU SORTIRAS ESPECE DE GOSSE INGRAT ! TERREUR DES ANCÊTRES ! CAUCHEMAR DES VIEILS HOMMES ! »

Le garçon jeta un regard stratégique derrière lui, avisa d'un air paniqué l'énorme animal qui le coursait et détala comme un lapin - instinct de survie avant toute chose. Malheureusement, il eu beau dévaler les marches et répéter dix fois le mantra pour transplaner, il échoua plutôt logiquement et fut contraint de se mettre à prier, vainement.

A peine eut-il atteint le rez-de-chaussée qu'un poids lui sauta sur le dos, le faisant s'étaler à plat ventre sur la moquette. Il essaya de se relever en rampant sur ses coudes, déterminé, mais c'était sans compter la volonté de l'autre. En deux temps trois mouvements, le garçon se retrouva cloué au sol, à gesticuler pour pouvoir s'échapper.

Et le chien qui lui mordait le cou poussa un grondement avant de frémir de tout son corps - pour laisser place à un adulte, _très_ en colère.L'homme pesait de tout son corps sur le garçon sans s'en soucier - faisant goutter ses cheveux mouillés sur la nuque enfantine. Une à une. Le garçon émit un couinement désespéré. Se tortilla pour échapper à l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son cou. Malgré le poids de l'homme sur lui, le garçon refusait de baisser les bras et avait des ressemblances avec un ver, à gigoter pour se défaire de l'étreinte.

Tout d'un coup il se figea, les mouvements stoppés en plein essor.

Le garçon gémit, d'un jeu sur-exagéré avant de soupirer - un bras coincé derrière lui.

« D'accord, très bien. _Très bien !_ J'ai perdu, je suis une honte à l'humanité toute entière et suis un môme ingrat qui devrait embrasser chacun des pas que tu fais. Je ne suis même pas _digne_ de me mesurer à toi ! » lâcha-t-il précipitamment, à toute allure, à contre-coeur.

L'homme ne fit pas mine de bouger.

« Et ? »

« Et. Eeet...Et mon niveau n'est pas assez suffisant pour affronter le plus grand Maître de la farce et des blagues de tout les temps ? »

L'exclamation de joie de l'homme fit soupirer le garçon. D'un bond, l'homme fut debout, époussetant la poussière sur ses vêtements. Le garçon se releva avec plus de lenteur, une moue boudeuse lui faisant office de réponse.

Si on avait demandé à quelqu'un où se situait les ressemblances entre cet homme et celui qui avait récupéré le garçon, près de dix ans plus tôt, il aurait été bien en peine de les retrouver. Si les lourdes boucles noires avaient poussé pour former une chevelure ébouriffée, soigneusement entretenue. Ses yeux gris autrefois éteints brillaient d'un éclat d'amusement, rieurs. Et si des rides avaient à peine entaché son visage de beau garçon, formant de petites pattes d'oie espiègles au coin de ses paupières, le sourire qu'il arborait transfigurait totalement son visage.

Plus la moindre trace de l'accablement qui l'avait voûté devant la porte du Square Grimauld - empli de culpabilité. C'était de sa faute avant tout pour Lily et James, pour Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. On le reconnaissait à ce même t-shirt de groupe de rock, indémodable.

Sirius Black.

Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon qui lui faisait face, avant d'effectuer une pression sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi devrais-je t'épargner aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour ? » demanda-t-il d'un air innocent, dévoilant ses dents blanches, affutées, en un sourire.

« Si même mon parrain ne se souvient plus du jour le plus important de sa vie, il est peut-être temps de faire quelque chose. » déplora le garçon en secouant la tête pour remettre ses mèches incoiffables en place. « Je crois qu'il est l'heure. » reprit-il d'un ton grave, sérieux. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton Alzheimer, il sauront bien s'occuper de toi en maison de retraite. »

Il finit sur une touche moqueuse qui fit froncer les sourcils à Sirius alors qu'il le fusillait du regard, pas réellement énervé. Haussant les épaules, l'homme attrapa le garçon pour lui frotter la tête encore plus fort - alors que celui se débattait, sans vraiment de conviction.

« Joyeux anniversaire le monstre ! » scanda Sirius, en riant. « Crois-tu que je pourrais oublier une chose pareille ? »

« Tu oublies déjà de te nourrir toi-même... »

« Ça n'a aucun rapport. Se nourrir est un besoin inutile. L'anniversaire représente l'arrivée du miracle dans la vie, la célébration ! » reprit Sirius d'un ton docte, le délivrant pour lever un doigt en l'air.

Le garçon se fendit d'un sourire,réjoui, levant néanmoins les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse pour se précipiter dans le salon alors que Sirius poussait un soupir amusé. Quand il le voyait, plein d'entrain et d'enthousiasme, il se disait d'un ton réconforté que les heures sombres étaient derrière eux. Il refusait de penser à ce qui risquait d'attendre le garçon. Une ou deux fois les paroles de Dumbledore avaient trotté dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne veuille y accorder plus d'attention.

Et pourtant la réalité le rattrapait douloureusement. Sirius porta sa main à sa poche, effleurant son contenu d'un air soucieux. Bien sûr, il savait que ce moment allait venir - il le fallait bien. Mais il avait espéré avoir plus de temps devant lui... Et s'il devait être honnête, il n'était pas franchement rassuré à l'idée qu'Harry fasse la connaissance d'un certain professeur.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore lui avait assuré de sa fidélité envers leur camp. Mais Sirius ne savait que trop bien les dégâts et dommages que pouvaient causer la magie noire, en particulier quand on baignait dedans jusqu'au cou.

Un cri de joie l'arracha de ses pensées alors qu'il secouait la tête en souriant. Il était inutile de se prendre la tête, qu'il profite simplement de la journée. Le reste viendrait bien assez vite pour qu'il ait du temps à lui consacrer.

Harry.

Loin de devenir le garçon malingre et renfermé que les Dursleys auraient fait de lui, Harry Potter avait grandi comme un enfant normal. Le jour de même de son adoption par son parrain, celui-ci avait abandonné sa riche demeure anglaise pour une plus ensoleillée. La bicoque avait été choisie dans un charmant village provençal - totalement évincé du monde magique. Sirius Black avait eu énormément de mal à élever Harry - ce serait mentir que de le contester. Il s'était précipité dans toutes les bibliothèques du coin, avait dévalisé celle du Square Grimmauld pour trouver quoi que ce soit sur l'éducation.

Un bébé coincé sur le bras, un livre dans la main et l'air légèrement paniqué, c'était un Black terrifié qui avait fait irruption dans le salon miteux de Remus Lupin.

Le loup-garou avait failli fuir - dardant deux grands yeux écarquillés sur son ami. C'était sans compter la célèbre opiniâtreté des Black. Sirius l'avait pourchassé pendant plusieurs semaines, avant que l'autre ne cède - plus par exaspération que réel pardon. Car quelque part - et tout à fait justement - Remus en voulait à l'autre presque autant qu'il ne s'en voulait. La mort de James et Lily, Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom, c'était en partie de la faute de Sirius.

Mais il avait fini par ployer.

Il ne savait pas si c'était quand il avait enfin vu Harry, et que ses yeux lui avaient douloureusement rappelé Lily. La constatation l'avait frappé, le laissant pantelant. Et il avait baissé les bras, avait accepté de jouer le rôle qu'il méritait dans la vie du garçon.

D'un accord commun, Remus et Sirius avaient incendié les livres sur l'éducation. S'ils devaient élever Harry, ils le feraient comme ils le choisiraient - et pas parce qu'un stupide livre préconisait de peindre sa chambre en bleu pour l'habituer aux distinctions sexuelles. (En réalité, après de nombreuses tergiversions, la chambre avait été choisie vert pâle malgré les cris de Sirius)

En toute honnêteté, Harry n'avait pas été un enfant difficile. Toujours calme, toujours silencieux. A tel point qu'il en avait été effrayé, s'était demandé si quelque chose clochait. Jusqu'à ce que Remus fasse remarquer très justement qu'il était un sorcier - qu'il devait peut-être avoir des souvenirs de ce fameux soir.

Et le temps avait filé. L'enfant se faisant plus malicieux, plus _maraudeur_. Sirius se débrouillant comme il pouvait avec la façon moldue - sa baguette le démangeant _très s_ ouvent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commette la bourde. Harry devait avoir dans les six-sept ans, et touillait distraitement ses céréales sans les manger. Naturellement, il avait demandé si Sirius pouvait lui donner la brique de lait et- et. Et dans un réflexe _stupide_ le jeune homme avait tendu la main pour attirer la brique d'un informulé.

Harry en avait fait un bond jusqu'au plafond.

S'en était suivit de très longues et compliquées explications. Sirius avait fini par avouer.. Presque tout. Que la magie existait et qu'Harry y mettrait ses pieds à ses onze ans, qu'un mage noir avait assassiné ses parents et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils se cachaient ici. Qu'Harry était célèbre pour avoir survécu, et qu'il avait été préférable de s'éloigner s'ils ne voulaient pas être... inquiétés.

Ça c'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'enfant avait fondu en larmes, avant d'avouer entre deux sanglots qu'il avait cru devenir fou. Sirius l'avait serré contre lui, à en perdre haleine. Harry avait continué, balbutiant des mots inextinguibles entre ses larmes. Qu'il avait entendu un serpent lui parler dans les hautes herbes, qu'il le comprenait.

C'était le coeur de Sirius qui s'était arrêté.

Arrêt. Repartir.

Quelque chose s'était brisé ce jour-là. Comme le sang qui battait à ses tempes - qui s'était stoppé un bref instant. Il avait cru mourir, la peur enserrant son coeur si fort qu'il avait cru exploser. La terreur pure qui coulait le long de ses veines, venait nourrir ses pensées. Il avait frissonné, sa respiration se faisant plus sifflante. Et ces mêmes mots balbutiés avec soulagement, terrifiés. Qui faisaient remonter des souvenirs qu'il s'était forcé à oublier. Son étreinte s'était faîte plus glacée, plus mécanique. Et Harry l'avait senti, l'avait dévisagé avec ses yeux larmoyants - c'était ça qui l'avait décidé.

 _Sirius... Sirius. Je parle aux serpents._

Il avait fermé les yeux et refermé ses bras avec d'autant plus de chaleur.

Ce n'était pas grave si Harry était fourchelang. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Rien dire _du tout._

Dans la pièce juste côté, Harry Potter était totalement étranger aux pensées qui tournaient autour de son parrain comme un nuage noir. Inconscient également que dans un autre monde, que dans une autre réalité il aurait pu être aux fourneaux, à cuisiner, alors que son cousin ouvrirait ses _trente-six_ cadeaux. Pour lui, il n'y avait que deux présents sur la table, mais c'était déjà bien plus qu'il n'en espérait.

Il effleurait déjà les contours du premier paquet, facilement devinable sous l'emballage raté. D'ailleurs.. Ce n'était pas un éclat de bois qui dépassait là ?

Harry étouffa un rire. Releva ses yeux et l'éclat rieur qui y flottait quand Sirius entra dans la pièce, d'un faux pas conquérant.

« Tu ne les a toujours pas ouverts ? Et moi qui pensait que tu ne rêvais que de faire plaisir à ton vieux parrain… » s'indigna-t-il joyeusement, une main perchée sur sa hanche.

Plus que jamais il ne ressemblait à un vieillard acariâtre, ce que le garçon ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer. Pour toute réponse il fut gratifié d'un regard mauvais qui ne l'amusa que davantage.

« Je ne devrais pas l'ouvrir après le gâteau ? » le titilla-t-il, soudainement amusé. Il trouvait tordant le fait que son parrain soit plus excité que lui à l'ouverture de ses propres cadeaux. Harry sembla hésiter, jetant un regard sur l'objet pour s'en détourner. « Ou l'arrivée de Remus peut-être... Il ne devrait plus tarder, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ouvre-les ! » finit par glapir Sirius, surexcité. « Et qui te dit que nous avons acheté un gâteau ? » reprit-il, ses traits se durcirent. Il se pencha vers Harry avec un air très sérieux.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Traîna son regard sur le cadeau qui avait dû coûter cher - très cher - et le reporta enfin sur son parrain.

« Ce qui veut dire que si j'ouvre la porte du frigo il n'y aura rien, absolument rien à l'intérieur qui ne ressemble un gâteau ? »

Les coins du sourire de Sirius s'affaissèrent.

« Comment as-tu pu le voir ? Il était couvert d'enchantement pour ressembler à un bac de légumes ! » se sentit-il dans l'obligation de préciser.

Harry lui décocha un sourire mystérieux, avec un clin d'oeil. Son parrain s'apprêtait à pester, sans comprendre comment il avait bien pu faire. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup de magie accidentelle, si bien qu'il l'en avait cru dépourvu - jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse léviter un vase dans son sommeil. Et le serpent bien sûr.

La sonnette de la porte tinta brusquement, les arrachant de leur joute verbale. Harry bondit sur ses pieds en un instant, filant plus vite qu'un gecko - et ce n'était absolument pas de l'histoire vécue entre Patmol et un de sa connaissance - pour aller accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Sirius ne bougea pas d'un poil, affaissé dans le canapé. Un grand sourire lui mangeait le visage. Il y avait quelque chose de rafraichissant à se disputer gentiment avec Harry, à encourager le garçon à l'enthousiasme.

Quelque chose qui le distrayait de ces soirées d'angoisses, ces messages délivrés par Dumbledore et analysés avec Remus. La Guerre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer le nom était loin d'être terminée. Car si son absence se faisait cruellement ressentir, ses partisans n'avaient en rien perdu leur foi. Mal placée, rirait-il amèrement. S'ils savaient en qui ils fondaient leurs croyances...

Et si désormais l'ordre avait réussi à en placer une bonne centaine derrière les barreaux, il en restait plus d'un tiers encore en liberté. Eparpillés dans le monde magique, pas seulement en Angleterre - certes. Mais ils étaient là et ils n'étaient jamais à l'abri. La veille encore un communiqué de Dumbledore leur avait appris l'attaque d'une ville magique anglaise : Flagley-le-Haut.

Là-bas, les sorciers vivaient en semi-harmonie avec les moldus - à coup de sortilèges de confusion et de désillusion. L'attaque avait été très soudaine, brutale, et si Maugrey avait réussi à les attraper, plusieurs blessés étaient à déplorer. Aucun mort heureusement.

« La Terre appelle Patmol ? »

Sirius sursauta, la main agitée devant son nez attrapée en un réflexe brusque. Mais si Harry eut un mouvement de recul, le nouvel invité ne cilla pas - retirant doucement sa main de l'étreinte. Le parrain du garçon siffla, en frottant ses yeux.

« Tu es fou de me surprendre comme ça, Remus. Il faut croire que nous sommes aussi suicidaire l'un que l'autre » finit-il par dire d'un air interdit qui se changea en amusement.

Il se releva aussi rapidement que l'avait fait Harry, enlaçant le nouveau venu dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Rassurée aussi, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Un pincement tordait le coeur de Sirius quand il y pensait - quand bien-même il essayait de ne pas le faire. Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant de se voir en se disant que ça pouvait être la dernière fois.

Harry lui, fixait la scène sans dire un mot.

Remus Lupin, le loup-garou. Sa surprise lors de leur première rencontre n'avait qu'égalé sa joie, ravi de rencontrer quelqu'un. Et en sept ans, l'homme n'avait presque pas changé. Presque, parce que si on plissait les yeux, il arrivait de voir quelques rides qui s'étaient glissées sur le visage sérieux, quelques traces que le temps avait figé sur ses traits.

Il portait un pardessus élimé qui semblait avoir bien vécu. En réalité peu savaient qu'il ne le gardait que par nostalgie - Sirius s'étant assuré qu'il ne manque de rien malgré ses protestations évidentes - et non par pauvreté. Ses yeux avaient une couleur particulière qui s'arrêtait sur vous, vous figeait. Vos poils s'hérissaient, vos instincts vous hurlaient de reculer. L'ambre vous clouait pourtant sur place, aux reflets jaunâtres lorsque s'approchait la pleine lune. Une touffe de cheveux châtains qui bouclaient légèrement sur son front. Une grande balafre lui traversait le visage, venait entailler l'arrête du nez pour finir sur sa joue. La cicatrice était déjà blanche, aux coutures recousues - comme des points de sutures.

Harry savait ce que c'était. Une griffure.

Il en avait d'autres bien entendu. De minuscules entailles qui constellaient son visage comme des tâches de rousseur. Une qui partait de sa lèvre inférieure, une autre qui avait frôlée la carotide.

Sirius et Remus avaient toujours refusé de lui en avouer la raison.

Plus jeune, il s'en était tiré ses propres conclusions, décidant avec détermination que c'était un aventurier, un agent secret talentueux, un mafieux aux coffres rempli d'or pour devenir plus tard un dragonnier, un auror ou encore un mage blanc. Désormais Harry savait ce qu'il en était vraiment. Il n'était pas stupide et avait déchiffré les livres de la bibliothèque de Sirius - tous ramenés de son ancienne maison.

Remus Lupin était un loup-garou.

« Alors Harry ? » finit par dire Remus en se tournant vers lui. Il avait un éclat espiègle dans les yeux qui rappelait son adolescence et le paquet qu'il tendait au garçon ne voulait rien dire de bon. « Je suis là, tu n'as plus d'excuses. On les ouvre ces cadeaux ? »

Il acquiesça avec une moue boudeuse.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les ouvrir - quel enfant refuserait d'ouvrir des présents ? C'était qu'il adorait l'air excité de Sirius à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de le faire, impatient de savoir si Harry les aimerait. C'était stupide vraiment. En plus d'avoir des goûts très sûrs dans ce domaine, Harry aurait été heureux si on lui avait offert une bouse de dragon.

Sirius lui avait un peu parlé des Dursley et... Il frissonna. Il louait Merlin et tout ceux qui avaient existé pour ne pas avoir fini chez eux.

« Par lequel je commence ? »

« MOI ! »

Sirius lui fourra son cadeau entre les mains, frétillant sur place comme un chien agite la queue. Et Harry finit par lui décocher un sourire, un peu amusé, avant de commencer à défaire l'emballage.

Il peina un peu sur les contours scotchés, avant de réussir à n'en extirper le présent - qu'il avait deviné dès qu'il avait vu la forme de l'emballage.

« Un Nimbus 2000 ! Merci Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-il, sincère, en enfourchant le balai. Seul le regard désapprobateur de Remus l'empêcha de s'envoler dans la maison, alors qu'il sautait au cou de son parrain. « Merci, vraiment ! C'est génial ! » le remercia-t-il, enfoui dans l'étreinte pelucheuse de l'homme. Il sentait le chien mouillé et le parfum hors-de-prix, joyeux mélange qui rappelait le réveil glacé qu'avait subi l'homme de la part d'Harry.

Après tout un sceau d'eau n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne...

Rapidement, Harry déballa le présent de Remus - qu'il avait livré en avance à Sirius la veille au cas où il ne pourrait être présent - avec enthousiasme. Fidèle à lui même, ce fut un livre qui l'attendit - alors que le sujet le faisait froncer des sourcils. Attendez.. Où est ce que Remus avait bien pu trouver ça ?

« Un livre sur les plus célèbres fourchelangs ? » s'interloqua Harry, en relevant vers lui un regard surpris.

Il ne manqua pas la crispation de Sirius ainsi que le regard mauvais qu'il envoyait à son ami, celui-ci arborant un sourire gêné. Remus détourna les yeux en prenant son temps pour répondre, mal à l'aise.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, conscient de sa gêne. Il l'entoura à son tour en une étreinte sincère - appréciant l'idée. Il ne connaissait presque rien sur son don, si ce n'était que ça lui permettait de repousser les vipères provençales. Qui en règle générale se contentait de chasser des souris, sifflant un bonjour habituel à Harry avant de passer leur chemin.

Mais à part ces maigres discussions, il était tristement ignorant sur ce don, sur son origine et sur les sorciers célèbres qui l'avaient porté.

« Merci beaucoup Remus » fit-il avec chaleur. « Peut-être que ça me permettra d'effrayer Sirius _encore plusss_ » siffla-t-il les deux derniers mots, en avançant avec des airs de robots mécaniques vers son parrain.

Celui-ci frissonna en se détournant, une moue maussade sur le visage.

« Excusez-moi mais je trouve ça extrêmement exclusif. Pourquoi sur tout les animaux entre tous, fallait-il que la magie crée un langage pour les _serpents ?_ Reconnais au moins qu'un chien aurait été plus agréable. »

« Parce que tu verrais quelqu'un aboyer ? » remarqua à juste titre Remus.

Harry secoua la tête avec un rire. Mais le visage de son parrain s'assombrit, alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec son ami. Harry ne manqua pas de le remarquer - haussant un sourcil intrigué.

« Harry... » commença Sirius avec hésitation. « Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. »

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il s'installa en tailleur, yeux fixés vers son parrain.

« Tu te doutes bien que la magie est enseignée. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te révéler qu'elle existait - et c'est une faute que je crois a pourtant été nécessaire - mais si j'ai pu te parler de-» Sa voix s'étrangla et ses yeux semblaient humides « de Lily et James, j'ai tout fait pour éviter de parler de Poudlard. » fit-il gravement. « Poudlard est une école de magie, la meilleure à dire vrai. »

Le coeur d'Harry sembla s'arrêter de battre. Une _école_ ? Quand Sirius lui avait expliqué à propos de la magie, qu'il n'était pas fou mais un sorcier - sa première question avait été de savoir comment est-ce qu'on pouvait l'utiliser. Comment est-ce que Sirius connaissait tout ces sorts. Et l'homme avait détourné les yeux, peu pressé de le lui révéler, avant d'avouer d'une voix blanche que seuls les livres instruisaient.

Et là, il apprenait qu'il lui avait sciemment menti.

Sirius avait un air gêné et anxieux vis à vis de sa réaction, il le voyait et aurait pu - aurait du - le rassurer mais il ne fit rien. Ne dit rien et l'enjoignit simplement à un continuer d'un hochement de tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler.

Ce n'était pas le fait de découvrir qu'il y avait une école, c'était le mensonge qui lui tordait le ventre. Harry ne supportait pas les mensonges, préférait même entendre la pire des vérités. Et Sirius avait juré de ne jamais lui mentir. Or là... Ils étaient des dizaines, des centaines même, d'enfants comme lui à découvrir leur magie et jouer avec.

« Chaque enfant sorcier... Lorsqu'il a onze ans, il reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard. » formula son parrain avec peine, tirant de sa poche une lettre chiffonnée, jaunie. Un peu cornée sur les bords même, et un lourd sceau rouge en ornait la face - l'écusson de l'école sculpté dans la cire. Harry laissa son regard traîner sur la lettre, fasciné et un peu méfiant. « Nous avons reçu la tienne aujourd'hui. Dumbledore - le directeur de l'école - nous a toujours enjoint de te laisser à l'écart du monde sorcier, Harry. Il s'y passait trop de choses les premières années, trop de mauvaises choses pour que tu ais à y mettre les pieds, tu te serais noyé dans cet océan perverti. »

« Mais le temps passe » reprit Remus d'une voix plus calme, quoi que forcée. « Il faut que nous te disions quelque chose à propos de tes parents, Harry. Il est vrai que James, Sirius et moi étions amis, de très bon amis. Mais si Sirius t'avait avoué que James était mort brutalement, nous n'avons jamais pu te dire ce qu'il en était réellement - piégés par un serment magique. »

Cette fois-ci son coeur se stoppa réellement. Un frisson le parcourut, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de se boucher les oreilles, de ne plus entendre. Pourquoi est-ce que ça tournait comme ça ?

« Tes parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident magique, Harry. Il... Il existait un Mage noir, un homme qui avait mal tourné, qui s'était perdu dans ses idéaux. Habitué et élevé dans les coutumes sang-pures - Sirius t'en a parlé - il estimait que seuls les sangs-purs avaient le droit à la magie. Que les nés de moldus, comme ta mère Lily, devaient être sacrifiés en offrande à la magie. Qu'il s'agissait d'une aberration, d'une erreur, et que seul le droit du sang rétablirait la puissance ancienne des sangs-purs. Bien sûr, tu le penses bien, beaucoup de gens n'étaient pas d'accord. Comme nous. »

« Lily et James ont toujours été courageux Harry. Mais ce mage-là... Il était si horrible, si cruel que même Grindelwald ne tenait pas la comparaison. Il s'était mêlé avec la pire des magie, la nécromancie, et avait décidé de... de viser ta mère. Elle était une née-moldue puissante, intelligente et mariée à un sang-pur. Le... Le sacrifice serait d'une telle ampleur que la Magie redistribuée aurait un impact immense. Et il s'est rendu chez tes parents, le soir du 31 octobre. Ton père a été très courageux, encore, et ta mère davantage mais il était bien trop puissant. »

La voix de Remus se brisa et il dût se taire, Sirius reprenant derrière lui.

Harry lui se sentait pétrifié. Gelé jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il refusait de croiser le regard de Sirius, parce que les larmes étaient figées dans ses paupières - incapable de couler. Statufiées comme lui.

Ses mains tremblaient.

« Et en fin de compte, il a pointé sa baguette sur toi. Et là... »

Il retint un halètement.

 _Non._

« Nul ne sait ce qui a bien pu se passer. Mais le sortilège de mort a ricoché sur toi, lui est revenu en plein visage. Et il a été désintégré, réduit à une forme spectacle incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'est pas mort, car il était un marionnettiste capable de diriger les fils de la Mort mais si affaibli, si impuissant qu'il ne pourra plus jamais essayer de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Tu... Tu n'as rien à craindre Harry, tu es en sécurité. Mais tu dois comprendre, que le monde magique te voit comme un héros, leur modèle. »

Et Sirius le fixa droit dans les yeux, les siens un peu brillants.

« Pour eux, tu es celui qui a survécu, le _Survivant_. »

.

.

.

Harry serrait entre ses doigts l'enveloppe décrépie. Il maniait distraitement une faible pile de photographies, en prenant une pour la poser à ses côtés sans la regarder ; puis il fixa avec intensité la photo suivante, un instant volé d'un quatuor jovial. Les faces sourient, les langues se délient et les jeunes hommes prennent la pose devant la caméra.

Raide, Harry repoussa la photographie, son attention concentrée à nouveau sur l'enveloppe.

Poudlard.

Les jours s'étaient égrainés depuis la révélation de Sirius, filant beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Ces derniers temps, il se réveillait la nuit - une main posée sur son coeur - le souffle court, et la respiration hachée en des halètements terrifiés. L'idée qu'il y avait quelque part dehors une foule de gens qui l'admiraient pour quelque chose dont il n'avait pas souvenir, dont il n'était pas responsable - ça le hantait. Qu'on puisse le louer pour avoir survécu, pour être resté en vie quand ses parents eux étaient morts.

Une gêne tangible s'était installée à pas de loup entre lui et son parrain. Des fils d'araignées invisibles qui tissaient leur toile de malaise et de non-dits, tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et refusait de dire par respect.

Quelque part, il savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de Sirius. Mais son esprit d'enfant refusait d'envisager pleinement cette évidence, et il lui en voulait. Pour les mensonges. Pour l'abandonner, même si ce n'était que dix mois par an.

Il était étrangement nerveux, ses mains tremblantes. Sirius lui avait annoncé que le directeur, le dirigeant de l'organisation dans laquelle ses parents s'étaient battus, avait dépêché un des membres de Poudlard pour venir le chercher, acheter ses affaires pour l'école. Harry s'était indigné - sans comprendre. Ce devait être Sirius pour l'accompagner ! Pas quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et avec qui il ne partageait rien.

Mais son parrain avait été intransigeant. Les ordres de Dumbledore étaient à suivre, et il avait ajouté - avec un sourire amer - que même si on les comprenait rarement, on n'en saisissait tout leur sens que lorsque ça sautait aux yeux.

L'homme n'allait plus tarder - il était même en retard.

Harry parcourut une fois de plus sa lettre des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'ancien, de délicieusement folklorique à la détailler, sentir sous ses doigts les mots calligraphiés à la plume, un peu baveux à cause de la pluie anglaise. La couleur jaunie de la lettre rappelait ces livres écrits sous la chandelle, près de trois siècles auparavant, la cire gouttant sur le papier aux heures les plus sombres.

Il serra violemment la lettre entre ses mains - mais ses sentiments violents étaient émoussés. Rien n'avait l'air moins réel : il se sentait brusquement entouré d'un décor de carton-plâtre qui pouvait être ôté. Comme si soudainement les tours de magies révèleraient leur secret factice, les objets lévitant découvriraient les fils de marionnettistes qui les suspendaient. Le monde attendait, retenant son souffle : le garçon allait-il découvrir la supercherie ?

Harry se leva. Il ne pouvait plus tenir en place, douloureusement immobile au milieu d'un décor qui allait trop vite pour lui. Une véritable panique s'emparait de lui, le figeant sur scène comme un pantin à qui on aurait coupé les fils.

« Harry ? »

L'appel le tira de ses pensées, alors qu'il s'empressait de sortir, rassuré par la douce sensation de chaleur provoquée. Les craquements des marches de l'escalier achevèrent définitivement de le sortir de ses songes noirs, comme un nuage brumeux qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête. L'excitation était revenue, fébrile, le faisant frissonner.

Poudlard était une école. Il allait apprendre tellement de choses intéressantes ! Rencontrer des gens de son âge, et c'était probablement la partie qui le terrifiait le plus. Il ne savait pas se comporter avec d'autres enfants, il n'avait croisé en tout que deux ou trois fois ceux du voisinage.

« Harry, tu as entendu ? »

« J'arrive ! » cria-t-il, d'une voix mal assurée.

Il dévala les escaliers avec une pointe d'appréhension, se figeant sur le pas de la porte quand il vit qui - ou quoi - venait d'apparaître sur le perron. Il intercepta à peine le regard franchement amusé de son parrain, ébahi. Il ne voulait pas paraître impoli mais dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de cligner des yeux et de les rejoindre, encore abasourdi.

Un colosse.

Un véritable géant se tenait dans l'encadrement. Son visage masqué par l'immensité d'une barbe broussailleuse, qui lui cachait les traits au même titre que sa longue chevelure emmêlée. Son pardessus rapiécé aurait pu loger cinq ou six Harry, et si grand qu'il devait se tenir penché pour ne pas dépasser l'encadrude de la porte. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles dans cet amas de barbe et de cheveux, deux billes noires qui brillaient comme des scarabées.

Et pourtant il souriait, des petites pattes d'oies ridées autour des yeux.

« Te voilà enfin Harry ! »

Harry avança d'un pas, mécaniquement. L'homme - ou le géant - semblait hésiter entre avancer courbé ou reculer, avant qu'il ne fixe son choix en se glissant à l'intérieur de la maison, ébrouant ses cheveux comme un chien mouillé.

« Ah, la dernière fois que je vous ai vus, toi tu n'était qu'un bébé Harry entre les bras du Professeur. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père mais tu as les yeux de ta maman. Et Sirius évidemment ! » fit le géant avec enthousiasme, d'un ton doux malgré sa voix rugueuse.

Il tendit une main grande comme une assiette à Sirius qui la serra avec vigueur, avant de s'avancer pour tapoter maladroitement l'épaule du géant. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'émotion brillait dans les yeux de son parrain, alors qu'il saluait d'un ton bas le nouveau venu.

Quelque chose remua soudainement dans une des poches de son long manteau noir et il fronça ses sourcils touffus, gratifiant ladite poche d'une tape agacée. Mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur Harry, avec un sourire. C'était étonnant de voir comme un simple sourire bouleversait les traits, les yeux pétillants et l'air franchement ravi quoique tinté de nostalgie.

Il dégageait du géant une curieuse impression chaleureuse de bienveillance et d'affection.

« Des gens très bien, tes parents, Harry. Lily était toujours très gentille avec moi- mais ne perdons pas de temps en de stupides souvenirs qui doivent t'ennuyer. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton bourru, chargé d'émotion. « Est-ce que tu es prêt pour le chemin de Traverse ? Je suis sûr que ça te plaira... »

« Aucun souvenir de mes parents ne peut m'ennuyer, Monsieur. » bredouilla Harry rapidement, les mots se perdant dans sa gorge.

A ces mots, le géant eut un nouveau sourire qui atteignit ses yeux.

« Je savais que tu serais quelqu'un de bien. » marmonna-t-il d'un ton rude, embarrassé. Ses mains - au moins trois fois plus grandes que celle de son parrain, se grattèrent le crâne avec un instant de gêne. « Et bien, à toute à l'heure Sirius. J'étais heureux de te revoir. »

Son parrain, qui n'avait pas énoncé une seule parole si ce n'était pour saluer le géant, hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Il jeta un regard en coin à Harry, qui semblait un mélange de terrifié et de furieusement excité, incrédule. Il en eut mal au coeur un moment, de ne partager ce monde avec lui que pour lui annoncer les lourdes charges qu'il allait porter.

« Plaisir réciproque, Hagrid. N'hésite pas à faire un tour maintenant qu'Harry sera à Poudlard. Je ne crois pas qu'il sera utile de maintenir le _Fidelitas._ »

Et alors que le dénommé Hagrid faisait un geste vers lui pour qu'il le suive, Harry vit Sirius vaciller, avant de se précipiter vers lui. L'homme l'enfouit dans une étreinte qu'il partagea avec volontiers, ému. Les boucles noires de son parrain sentaient l'aneth et le souci* - il le savait pour avoir aidé au jardin botanique qu'ils possédaient - et il referma ses bras sur lui, avec force. Son nez enfoui dans l'épaule de Sirius, Harry ferma les yeux. L'étreinte s'était faîte plus désespérée, et il sentit la main de son parrain ébouriffer savamment ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi deux ou trois secondes, se reculant avec les yeux brillants.

Harry n'était pas stupide, et il savait que l'émotion n'était pas de le voir partir le temps d'une après-midi mais ce que ça impliquait. Le départ pour Poudlard.

« A ce soir, Harry. Reviens-moi vivant - et entier - je ne pourrais pas faire pousser les oeillets sans ton talent. » plaisanta d'une voix étranglée Sirius, alors que la main immense d'Hagrid se posait sur son épaule, le guidant doucement vers la sortie.

.

.

.

Il allait vomir.

La main d'Harry se referma autour de son ventre alors qu'il se penchait en avant, les joues blêmes et une goutte de sueur sur son front. Sitôt qu'ils étaient sortis, le géant lui avait tendu une vieille flûte en bois, l'avertissant de la serrer avec force. Il s'était effectué, un peu méfiant, mais aussi avec curiosité. Jusqu'à... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la sensation désagréable d'être tiré par le nombril, tournoyant sur lui-même avant d'être aspiré par l'objet.

Et c'était très très désagréable.

Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol en un instant, attirés dans un tourbillon de couleurs chatoyantes. Sa main était engluée à l'objet comme une mouche prise au piège et dans son oreille sifflait des bourrasques de vent.

Jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent brutalement le sol, le projetant à plat ventre en avant.

Il se releva aussitôt avec gêne, Hagrid bien en place sur ses pieds,dans le coin d'une rue. Mais s'il éprouvait un curieux sentiment de malaise, ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement et de contentement.

« C'était de la magie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment est-ce que ça se fait que nous ayons été emportés ? »

Hagrid eut un petit rire en le voyant si fébrile.

« Ça s'appelle un porteloin Harry et si tu veux mon avis c'est rudement pratique. C'est un moyen pour aller d'un endroit à un autre sans utiliser un balai ou transplaner. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas transplaner... » déplora 'homme avec un air chagrin, lui adressant un regard d'excuse.

Il semblait en colère contre lui-même, comme s'il était un incapable et Harry en fut embarrassé. Il s'avança d'un pas pour poser une main sur le bras titanesque, avec un sourire qui ne partait pas.

« Merci, c'est déjà... C'est formidable ! Et... » Harry hésita, se dandinant sur lui-même. Jusqu'à ce que le géant ne l'encourage à continuer, reprenant chemin avec un air amusé.

« J'apprendrais ça à Poudlard ? Moi aussi je serais... Sa voix baissa d'un ton et il finit presque en chuchotant, comme respectueux. Capable d'utiliser la magie ? »

« Tes parents étaient des sorciers Harry ! De très bons sorciers même, et Sirius en est lui-même un. Tu es un sorcier, Harry. Et je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, tu en deviendras un sacrément bon. Tu ne pourras pas faire autrement avec l'héritage que tu as. »

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, brûlé par l'envie et la joie. C'était presque irréel. Sirius lui avait parlé de la magie bien sûr, mais... Ce n'était pas pareil que de la voir directement à l'oeuvre, autre que pour des tâches du quotidien. La magie avec Sirius devenait presque différente, moins impressionnante. Des tas de questions le dévoraient, lui asséchaient la bouche. Mais il se tut sagement, suivant avec émerveillement le géant le long de la rue.

« Tu verras, Harry, le chemin de Traverse est magnifique. Je me rappelle comme j'avais été impressionné moi la première fois ! » rit-il. « Il faudra passer à la ménagerie magique aussi, c'était ton anniversaire... »

« La ménagerie magique ? » le reprit Harry, sans s'en empêcher.

« C'est là qu'on trouve toutes les chouettes et les hiboux. Tu as lu ta lettre de Poudlard j'espère ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry hochait vigoureusement la tête. C'était tout juste s'il ne l'avait pas apprise par coeur, à force de fixer le sceau du serpent, du blaireau, de l'aigle et du lion.

« C'est parce qu'on a le droit d'avoir un animal, c'est ça ? Un hibou, un crapaud ou un chat ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas le droit d'avoir un autre animal, qu'est-ce qui a déterminé le fait qu'il n'y en ait qu'eux trois ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe si l'on en a un autre ? »

Hagrid eut un nouveau rire.

« Je vois que tu t'es déjà posé des questions ! Je suis le gardien des clés et des portes de Poudlard, tu sais, mais je m'occupe aussi des animaux de la forêt interdite. C'est Dumbledore qui a changé les règles pour ces animaux-là. Les chiens faisaient beaucoup trop de dégâts, et un animal plus gros n'aime pas vraiment rester enfermé. Pour ce qui est des reptiles... Le Directeur a préféré éviter les accidents. Un grand homme, Dumbledore... »

Harry acquiesça, fasciné.

Il rougit un peu d'avoir déballé ses questions d'une traite, honteux. Mais le géant le rassura rapidement d'une pression sur l'épaule, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire gardien des clés et des portes ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est que je suis garde-chasse. Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait des animaux qui vivaient dans la forêt interdite, je... m'occupe d'eux, et fais attention à la sécurité des élèves. Je les nourris parfois aussi, ils sont très affectueux, sourit Hagrid avec un air paternaliste.

Son air enthousiasme contagieux atteignit Harry qui sentit lui aussi ses lèvres s'étirer, avant qu'ils ne stoppent tout les deux, arrêtés par un air de musique.

On entendait de dehors les bruits étouffés d'un tourne-disque en marche, les trompettes grésillant sur l'enregistrement alors que Guy Lombardo faisait résonner son Boo Hoo d'un ton morne. Ce n'était rien vraiment, quelques bribes de paroles indistinctes que tous avaient appris à connaître par cœur – seul hit de l'été vraiment retenu.

La musique provenait d'un vieux pub à l'image délabrée, ses façades s'écroulant presque pour n'exposer que des briques détruites, nécessitant un sérieux besoin de rénovation. D'anciens pans de lierre parasitaient les ruines sales, grimpaient le long de la pierre à l'instar d'un lézard. N'importe quel étranger venu de dehors ayant vu cette image, aurait haussé un sourcil devant la saleté de l'endroit et se serait rapidement enfui – sans que l'enseigne d'une sorcière remuant son chaudron n'éveille en lui le moindre doute.

Cependant pour ceux qui connaissaient l'endroit, qui savaient se fier davantage à la sorcière qu'aux pans de murs grouillants de poussière, un tout autre trésor les attendait à l'intérieur.

Honorant celui qui aurait franchi le pas, un feu aurait crépité aux étincelles artificielles alors qu'il se serait assis sur l'une des longue tables en bois, profitant de l'accueil chaleureux qu'on lui aurait fait – le barman Tom plus que tout autre, ravi de voir sa clientèle s'étoffer. On lui aurait servi une bière d'un autre temps, d'un autre goût et il l'aurait savouré lentement – peut-être un peu nostalgique. Qui sait ?

Et seuls quelque privilégiés le savaient, entraient comme venaient de le faire d'un pas commun Hagrid et Harry.

Harry s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil de la porte, mouché.

Le pub grouillait de monde, de baguettes brandies et de vapeurs de fumées. Il voyait presque les blanches volutes s'élever au dessus des boissons, les étincelles qui crépitaient dans un coin - est-ce que le feu venait vraiment de s'allumer tout seul ? - les rires, les lèvres mouchetées d'une moustache de bière. Presque tous portaient d'étranges robes, longues et noires, leur descendant jusqu'aux pieds.

Pas d'électricité, juste ces chandelles et bougies qui jetaient sur la salle une atmosphère sombre et ancienne.

Les gens discutaient avec animation, sans faire attention à lui qui se frayait un chemin dans le sillage du géant. Il était un peu intimidé, et s'efforçait de rester collé à Hagrid - peu rassuré.

Cependant, la rumeur des conversations s'éteint presque aussitôt, les gens semblant connaître Hagrid. Tous lui adressaient de vigoureux signes de mains, de la femme avec sa pipe jusqu'au petit homme en chapeau haut de forme qui parlait avec un barman chauve aux étrange similitudes avec une noix scintillante. De toute part venaient des sourires et des exclamations ravies, qu'Hagrid rendait bien volontiers.

« Ça sera comme d'habitude, Hagrid ? » demanda le barman avec un air entendu, tendant la main vers une rangée de verre.

« Peux pas, Tom. Je suis en mission pour Poudlard » énonça le géant avec fierté, en donnant une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule d'Harry dont les genoux fléchirent sous le choc. Un peu tremblant, il se remit sur pied en s'agrippant au comptoir, toujours intimidé.

L'homme eut un instant de recul, son chiffon serré dans sa main droite. En une fraction de second, son regard se dirigea vers Harry - vers son front plus précisément - et s'y attarda avec un peu trop d'insistance. Une lueur enfiévrée luisait dans son regard et Harry recula, rabattant ses mèches noires sur sa cicatrice.

« Seigneur Merlin, C'est... Est-ce que c'est _vraiment ?_ »

Soudainement le brouhaha continu du pub s'arrêta tout à fait, les clients ne dirent plus un mot, ne firent plus un geste.

« Par le ciel ! » murmura-t-il dans un état second, ne se réveillant que pour contourner le comptoir et empoigner sa main avec vigueur, l'agitant de haut en bas.  
« Quel honneur ! Si j'avais su... Soyez le bienvenue, Mr. Potter, soyez le bienvenu parmi nous et à chaque instant ! »

« _Harry Potter ?_ »

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui. Le murmure fut répété une seconde fois, plus une troisième, encore et jusqu'à ce que dans un mouvement brusque et général, chacun ne se lève de sa chaise avec force pour venir lui serrer la main. Harry était acculé contre le comptoir, bégayant des bonjour hésitants et sans savoir quoi dire.

« Je suis Doris Crackford, Monsieur Potter, c'est extraordinaire de vous voir enfin ! »

« Je suis si fier de faire votre connaissance ! »

« Harry Potter ! C'est un honneur, oui un grand honneur ! » fit un autre, les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de vous rencontrer ! Si je pouvais vous serrer la main juste-»

Il regardait de tous les côtés,perdu, sans savoir comment s'en échapper. Son regard désorienté croisa celui d'Hagrid qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils, traversant la foule sans grande difficulté pour venir se placer à ses côtés.

Aussitôt il put respirer à nouveau, les exclamations fusant néanmoins toujours.

« Ça suffit ! Il faut y aller, nous avons beaucoup de choses à acheter. » s'exclama Hagrid avec feu.

Doris Crackford tint à lui serrer la main une dernière fois et il put s'évader, le géant l'entraînant hors du bar, dans une petite cour où l'on venait certainement déverser les poubelles, grisâtre et juchée de mauvaises herbes. Seul un grand mur de briques orangées leur faisaient face. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, observant le mur avec plus d'attention qu'il n'en méritait. On voyait les extrémités abimées, effritées comme du papier brûlé.

« Sirius t'as expliqué que tu étais célèbre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Incapable de détacher son regard du mur de brique, il se fit violence pour le poser sur le géant, acquiesçant.

« Récemment... Et j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils fondent autant d'espoir dans quelqu'un qui n'était qu'un _bébé_ »

« Vraiment ? » s'interloqua Hagrid. Il avança de quelques pas, sortant sa baguette de sa poche avant de la pointer vers les pierres sans même attendre de réponse.

Avec un air de réflexion, il compta les briques au-dessus du mur, lentement. Puis il tapota trois fois sur une pierre en particulier, avant de reculer.

Harrylaissa son regard couler dessus d'un air envieux, fasciné. Tout lui semblait magique, que ce soit des quelques reliefs sous le bois sombre jusqu'à la longueur de la baguette et pourtant c'était si... frêle, minuscule. Comment quelque chose d'aussi petit pouvait produire autant de chose... Comment...

Le géant rangea soudainement la baguette dans sa poche alors qu'il le suivait du regard, arraché à sa contemplation. Sauf que son attention fut reportée tout autre part, alors que les briques se mettaient à bouger. Il les contempla avec une sorte d'émerveillement incrédule, les voyant disparaître une à une, engoncées dans les autres. C'en était tout simplement incroyable, de les voir s'enfoncer dans ce qui lui semblait du vide, poussées par une force extérieure avant de se déplacer par le simple fait d'un tapotement de baguette.

« Bienvenue sur le chemin de Traverse Harry ! »

Quelques secondes après qu'un passage se soit ouvert, il resta les yeux rivés sur le mur de brique scindé en deux, sans vraiment y croire. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, un magnifique rêve et quand il se réveillerait ce serait pour voir la chaleur du sourire de Sirius.

C'était... Il se surpris à esquisser un sourire, effleurant à nouveau la surface rugueuse des briques sous des doigts avant de se retourner, ébloui.

Il en resta figé sur place, à court de mots depuis la première fois de son existence. La seule pensée qui lui vint en tête fut que ce serait bien trop cruel et injuste s'il s'agissait d'un rêve – beaucoup beaucoup trop atroce.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, sembla battre à mille à l'heure, sur le point d'exploser. C'était exactement ça, d'exploser. Il en avait mal tant il se retenait de hurler, cette exclamation de joie pure. C'était égoïste et il s'en sentait coupable car il n'était pas malheureux avec son parrain loin de là. Il avait l'impression de vivre un Paradis, mais... C'était peut-être stupide, parce qu'après tout, comment aurait-il pu se souvenir de Londres ? Mais... Il lui semblait que quelque chose s'était calmé dans son coeur.

Il était rentré à la maison.

Il y avait de tout et de n'importe quoi, des hiboux hululaient du fond de leur cage, les sorciers et sorcières de tout genre paraissaient excités et bavassaient dans un brouhaha immense qui ajoutait à cette atmosphère de chaleur et de magie que renvoyait le chemin de Traverse. Partout des signes, des symboles de cette appartenance à un monde différent, à un monde – _fantastique._

Harry finit par esquisser un pas en avant, retenant son souffle. Comme si tout allait s'envoler, que c'était irré le sol resta bien stable sous ses pieds et il put respirer à nouveau, un immense sourire – qui cette fois n'était pas feint – s'étirant sur son visage bronzé alors qu'il balayait du regard les magasins. Un mouvement de poignet attira son regard, une gerbe de fleur surgissant d'une baguette.

« C'est magnifique ! » souffla Harry avec un accent de naïveté qui fit rire le géant.

« Ça fait toujours cette impression le Londres magique hein ? Alors, Harry, par quoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on commence ? »

« Je... Mais je n'ai pas d'argent. » avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, résolument fixés sur ses chaussures.

Le rire tonitruant du géant le tira de sa honte, alors qu'il posait une main rassurante sur son bras.

« Crois-tu que Sirius ne m'ait pas donné de bourse pour toi ? Tes comptes ne sont pas ouverts pour le moment, ils sont gelés, car tu es à la charge de Sirius et qu'il prend en charge tes dépenses mais tes parents t'ont laissé de quoi faire, Harry. »

Il rougit en hochant la tête, se dévissant presque le cou pour tout voir, tout observer. Il voulait tout pouvoir regarder à la fois : le magasin de chouettes et hiboux qu'il entendait hululer dans leurs cages, une petite femme rondelette et rousse qui regardait la vitrine d'un apothicaire en hochant la tête. « Dix-sept Mornilles pour du foie de dragon, c'est de la folie.. » l'entendit-il pester.

On vendait de tout dans les boutiques. Là-bas, c'était deux garçons de son âge, un peu plus vieux peut-être qui regardaient la devanture d'un magasin avec admiration, vantant les mérites du balai qui y était exposé. Des robes de sorciers, des télescopes, des piles de manuels et des rats, de la bile de tatou et de parchemins, des longues plumes pour calligraphier, des potions.. Le soleil dorait les enseignes des magasins, reflétait ses rayons trop rare ici sur le verre réfléchissant.

« Peut-être que je peux t'accompagner aller acheter ta baguette ? Pendant ce temps j'irais prendre tes manuels et tes fournitures de cours. » Hagrid fronça des sourcils. « Il y en a que l'on ne trouvera que dans l'allée des Embrumes, qui... Ah, Tom, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? » Le géant secoua la tête, faisant valser sa lourde chevelure ébouriffée au même titre que sa barbe. « Tu viendras avec moi, je n'aime pas te savoir trop longtemps seul ici. »

Bien qu'un peu perdu, Harry acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Donc on va aller chercher ma baguette ? » fit-il avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme, sa joie prenant le dessus sur sa circonspection.

Une baguette magique... Le rêve d'Harry.

Hagrid eut un nouveau rire avant d'hocher la tête avec chaleur, le guidant avec adresse au milieu de ces rues bondées. De tout côté fusaient des exclamations, des étincelles magiques. Les vendeurs les alpaguaient, leur tendaient leur produits avec de grands sourires, et Harry se sentait rêver. Quand il allait rentrer et raconter ça à Sirius !

Rapidement, ils trouvèrent le magasin d'Ollivander, l'enseigne visible à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde tant les lettres dorées se détachaient sur le gris pâle de la façade.

« On y est Harry. Je te laisse et vient te chercher dès que j'ai acheté ce qu'il faut pour Poudlard ? Attends-moi dans la boutique si tu as fini avant que je revienne » fit le géant d'un ton bourru.

La gorge nouée, Harry hocha la tête, lui adressant un petit signe de main.

A présent cependant il avait fini par entrer dans la boutique du vendeur de baguette, s'arrêtant à nouveau sur le seuil de la porte – impressionné. Il lui semblait qu'il n'en finissait pas d'être surpris, tant le monde magique regorgeait de merveilles.

Si la boutique semblait vieille et décrépie, l'intérieur n'en était que pire. La porte grinça sous sa poignée, délabrée. Ses pas marquaient de grandes empreintes grises dans la poussière du sol et les lumières étaient éteintes, à l'exception d'un chandelier à l'or écaillé. Mais de grandes étagères faisaient office d'armoires, des centaines de baguette devant y être entreposées tant leur support croulait sous les boîtes. La saleté évidente et le silence du lieu renvoyait une connotation sacrée, loin du dégoût qu'il devrait renvoyer, comme si recelant une magie secrète.

Et.. Maintenant, le trac lui tordait l'estomac.

Et si aucune baguette ne le reconnaissait, et si c'était une erreur, et si au final on le renvoyait-

« Bonjour » murmura une voix douce.

Harry sursauta.

L'homme, un vieillard, avait de puissants yeux bleus. Pâles, saisissants. Ils brillaient comme un éclat lunaire dans l'enveloppe d'ombre de la boutique. Une finesse d'inquisiteur trahie par les sinuosités de ses rides et par les plis circulaires dessinés sur ses tempes, accusait une science profonde des choses de la vie.

« Bonjour » salua-t-il avec plus de méfiance.

« Bien sûr, oui. Je me doutais bien que vous finiriez par passer dans ma boutique, Harry Potter. C'est remarquable - vous avec les yeux de votre mère. Une très bonne dualiste, oui... Je me rappelle de sa première baguette. 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de Saule - excellente pour les enchantements, à prévoir bien sûr. » fit le vieillard avec une incroyable vivacité.

Mr Ollivander s'approcha en un pas d'Harry, sa canne frappant le sol avec un son mat qui avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Ses orbes sélénites brillaient d'un éclat sinistre, qui le fit se camper sur ses positions, sourcils froncés.

« Et puis votre père. La Magie lui avait préféré une baguette en acajou, si mes souvenirs sont bons, flexible, 27,5 cm et plus puissante - un vrai don pour la métamorphose. J'espère qu'elle vous fera un don tout aussi appréciable, Monsieur Potter. »

Ils étaient si proches à présent que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Mais Harry refusait de faire un pas en arrière, pas quand l'éclat enfiévré des prunelles du vieillard sonnait si oppressant dans l'obscurité de la boutique. Il pouvait presque distinguer son reflet dans les yeux brume du vieil homme. Soudain, sans crier gare, le doigt décharné et blanc vint se poser sur sa cicatrice avec une admiration teintée d'amertume.

Pour l'enlever aussitôt, satisfait.

« Quelle étrange cicatrice, Monsieur Potter. Je me dois de m'excuser d'avoir vendu celle qui vous l'a infligée... Presque vingt-cinq centmètres, et ce coeur si spécial. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, peut-être trop pour un enfant aussi sombre. Enfin ! Nous étions ici pour votre baguette, Monsieur Potter. »

Après avoir tiré un mètre ruban de sa poche et avoir effectué toutes sortes de mesures - il ne comprendrait jamais ce que la taille de ses oreilles pouvait bien déterminer - l'homme reprit la parole.

« Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme, et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter, Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu. »

Harry lui ôta des mains avec une gêne évidente, se sentant parfaitement stupide. Il fit courir ses doigts sur le bois, fasciné, avant de la faire tournoyer légèrement - arrachée aussitôt par le vendeur.

« Erable, plume de phénix, très flexible » annonça celui-ci de nouveau en revenant avec un autre baguette. Harry eut un sourire appréciateur cette fois-ci, bien plus satisfait. Ça sonnait bien plus impressionnant. Il hésita une demi-seconde avant de la prendre, conscient que ça symboliserait véritablement son entrée dans cet univers.

Sa main se referma sur la baguette. Il attendit avec appréhension que quelque chose ne se passe alors que l'autre haussait un sourcil. « Et bien, faîtes le geste. »

Encore ignorant des mœurs magiques, il se contenta de secouer vaguement le bout de la baguette, alors que le tonnerre se mettait à gronder. Harry resserra davantage sa prise dessus, des gouttes tombant peu à peu sur le vendeur alors qu'il secouait la tête et lui arrachait des mains, sans voir le vain geste pour la récupérer que le plus jeune esquissa.

Et si... Il fut terrifié une seconde, rien qu'une seconde, du fait qu'aucune magique ne puisse le prendre, ne puisse l'accepter.

« Je crois... » Ollivander lui jeta un regard en biais, se fendit en un sourire presque effrayant. « Oui sûrement celle-ci, quoi d'autre ? » Il revint près d'Harry, hésitant avant de lui tendre la boîte avec une appréhension fascinée.

Haussant un sourcil, lui enleva très délicatement le couvercle, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine alors qu'il découvrait la nouvelle baguette. Il laissa un sourire pointer sur son visage, alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur la surface lisse.

La baguette avait une structure irrégulière, d'un beau brun enchanteur. Elle semblait rougeoyer dans sa boîte, l'attendant.

Presque comme envoûté, il la fit glisser entre ses doigts, savourant la sensation de familiarité qu'il avait en la tenant avant de faire un nouveau mouvement de poignet – faisant surgir une étincelle verte. Elle s'amplifia, gonfla jusqu'à obtenir un feu alors qu'il s'enroulait autour de lui comme les anneaux enserrés d'un serpent et de disparaître brusquement.

« Celle-là. Je _veux_ celle-là. » murmura-t-il avant de relever les yeux vers Ollivander.

« C'est plutôt celle-ci qui vous veut, Monsieur Pott- »

« De quoi est-elle composée ? » le coupa-t-il, une lueur enfiévrée dans les prunelles.

CCe fut à cet instant que le vieillard s'autorisa un sourire mystérieux, reprenant néanmoins la baguette pour l'emballer. « Voyez-vous, Monsieur Potter, il est très étrange que vous possédiez cette baguette. Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue. La vôtre est en bois de houx, 27,5 centimètres et plume de phénix. Or le phénix sur laquelle la plume a été prélevée en avait fourni également pour une autre baguette - une seule autre baguette. Il semble amusant de remarquer que les phénix ne se donnent jamais pour deux personnes. C'est... exceptionnel. »

Il le dévisagea de ses yeux pâles.

« Comment ça ? » dit Harry avec curiosité en tâtant la longue baguette de bois.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette de rechange pour son premier détenteur. Que vous vous la soyez octroyée... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mr Potter. Après tout, Mr. Riddle a fait de grandes choses ! Des choses... Que l'on peut réprimander, mais il s'agit au final d'un des seuls sorciers que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom défierait avec difficulté. S'il ne refusait pas obstinément de prendre part à cette guerre... »

Le vieil homme hocha lentement la tête, le regardant avec attention.

« Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela. Sept gallions. »

Harry frissonna. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le vieil homme, avec son regard lugubre. Il paya le prix de sa baguette sans rechigner, pressé de sortir de la boutique sombre.

Ollivander lui accorda un nouveau sourire avant de lui tirer son chapeau. « N'oubliez pas que la magie est interdite à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard, Monsieur Potter. Ceci - dit-il d'une voix éclatante - est le pouvoir et le vouloir réuni. »

Sans l'entendre, il sortit précipitamment, toujours incrédule. Il ne put s'empêcher de tirer la baguette de sa poche, de l'observer une fois de plus en sentant la surface sous son toucher. C'était... Magique. Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ça – il était un sorcier, un sorcier. Il était enfin capable de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Sirius, songea-t-il avec amusement.

Il rangea consciencieusement son bien dans sa poche, dardant son regard envieux sur le reste des magasins. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de trop s'y attarder qu'il entendit son prénom être crié, se retournant avec un sursaut.

Hagrid fonçait presque lui, sa main chargée de paquets et une cage à la main.

« Harry ! Alors, tu as eu ta baguette ? »

Il acquiesça d'un air distrait en fixant la chouette qui s'ébattait dans la cage. Elle était magnifique. C'était un Harfang des neiges s'il se rappelait bien de quelques enseignement de Sirius. Sa tête reposait sous un amas de plume blanches comme la neige, pureté tombée des cieux. On aurait dit que les flocons avaient étendu leur manteau d'hiver sur elle-même, oubliant certains points mouchetés de noir. Soudain, comme si elle l'avait surpris le fixant, la chouette redressa son cou tordu, planta deux grands yeux jaunes dans les siens.

Incapable de résister, il s'avança, laissant un doigt tendu pour effleurer le crâne emplumé.

Doux, comme de la soie. Sa peau glissait sur les plumes, en un coussin confortable.

« Elle te plait ? » fit Hagrid avec un air espiègle.

Il détacha sa fascination de la chouette pour hocher grandement la tête, impressionné.

« Votre chouette est impressionnante. Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? »

« Ah ça ! » Le ton du géant se changea en un murmure complice. « Il n'appartient qu'à toi de la nommer, après tout, c'est la tienne ? »

Arrêt.

« La-la mienne ? » en bégaya-t-il de reconnaissance. Soudain, un grand sourire lui mangea le visage alors qu'il se précipitait pour enlacer le géant, mi-gêné mi-enchanté. Il s'empressa de caresser le crâne de l'animal une fois de plus, n'y croyant pas sa chance. « Merci ! Merci beaucoup, Hagrid ! » Il marqua une pause, avant de reporter un regard décidé sur elle. « Hedwige. Je vais l'appeler Hedwige - j'ai trouvé le nom dans le cadeau de Remus, un livre sur les plus grands fourchelangues. »

Hagrid eut un moment de recul, frissonnant. Néanmoins il acquiesça bien vite, avec un sourire au moins aussi grand que celui d'Harry, bien qu'un peu forcé.

« Un très joli nom pour quelqu'un comme elle ! Je suis content que tu l'aimes. »

Harry hocha la tête une fois de plus, alors que le géant semblait fouiller dans ses poches, la main plongée dans l'immensité du manteau. Quelques une bougeaient encore - tant et si bien qu'il s'interrogea sur le caractère inanimé du vêtement - tandis qu'il sursautait, un pas en arrière lorsque que deux yeux le fixèrent soudainement, sortis d'une poche. Hagrid eut un reniflement agacé et donna une tape brève sur l'endroit, en tirant un couinement suraigu qui leur perça les oreilles.

Après un combat vestimentaire, le géant finit par extirper un petit coin de feuille, corné sur les bords et plié en quatre. Il le déplia avec une extrême attention, avant de répéter les mots pour lui-même.

« _42, rue des Horreurs, allée des Embrumes._ Bien, bien... Si ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui m'envoyait... »

Sur ce, il repartit en direction de l'allée principale, Harry devant courir derrière lui pour se remettre à sa portée. Le géant semblait soucieux, préoccupé, et un pli inquiet tordait sa bouche.

« Hagrid ? Où va-t-on ? » finit par demander Harry après plusieurs minutes de marches, l'allée dans laquelle ils venaient de s'engouffrer ayant plus sa place dans les films horrifiques que dans un monde aussi magique. Une sorcière lui lança un regard mauvais, un sourire édenté et désespérément sale l'appuyant.

Il sursauta. Une vieille sorcière était apparue devant lui, portant un plateau rempli d'ongles humains. Elle le regarda d'un œil torve en découvrant des dents gâtées. Harry eut un mouvement de recul, alors que la main d'Hagrid le prenait par l'épaule, l'écartant doucement mais sûrement du plateau.

Dans les vitrines se succédaient d'horribles tête coupées, réduites et desséchées. Il eut une moue de dégoût en voyant une langue flasque, rosée et striées de veines bleutées pendre lamentablement d'une bouche décharnée. Plus loin, deux sorciers parlaient à voix basse avec un oeil vicieux, caché dans l'ombre d'un coin de rue. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur horrible de mort et de pourriture, suintante.

« Dans un coin pas très fréquentable, Harry. Mais le Professeur Dumbledore veut qu'on aille y récupérer un artéfact, je dois rencontrer quelqu'un là-bas. Quelqu'un qui doit d'abord échanger quelques mots avec le vendeur pour être bien sûr - tu sais.. »

Il pouvait lui-même remarquer le ton un peu dégoûté du géant, si peu approprié pour quelqu'un de jovial comme lui. L'endroit était-il si malfamé qu'il en méprisait les sorciers entrant ici ?

Brusquement, Hagrid se stoppa, et Harry put reconnaître le numéro 42 en haut de la porte. **Arts et Niées** \- Arts de la Magie noire, artéfacts et os - et eut un sourire inapproprié en notant le jeu de mot. La devanture était une vitrine transparente, reflétant de l'intérieur d'étranges volutes de fumée verte pâle. Cela réfléchissait une luminosité claire et de jade, totalement adéquate pour l'endroit.

Sans perdre plus de temps, le géant s'engouffra dans la boutique.

Harry le suivit avec un peu plus d'hésitation, et tandis qu'Hagrid empruntait l'escalier, il se retourna vers lui. « Reste ici, tu veux bien, Harry ? J'en ai juste pour un instant, le temps de récupérer l'objet dans l'arrière boutique _. Il_ doit déjà être là. »

Un peu contraint par la force des choses, Harry obtempéra, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi est-ce que le géant l'avait amené avec lui. Un peu dégoûté, il entreprit de déambuler dans la boutique.

Dans une vitrine proche, il y avait une main desséchée posée sur un coussin, un jeu de cartes tachées de sang et un gros œil de verre. Des masques sinistres accrochés aux murs semblaient jeter des regards sournois, un assortiment d'ossements humains était disposé sur le comptoir et toutes sortes d'instruments pointus et rouilles pendaient du plafond.

Un éclat attira soudain l'oeil d'Harry, alors qu'il s'approchait. Il réprima un haut le coeur en voyant ce qui avait capté son attention. C'en était écoeurant.

Là, juste face à lui, sur une planche en bois qui avait été brune se trouvait le cadavre disséqué d'un serpent. Quatre longs clous de fers, aux bouts rouillés maintenaient l'animal sur son lit de torture, peints par le sang qui avait giclé. De lourdes tâches brunâtres maculaient le bois, renvoyaient une odeur ocre et métallique, huileuse. La peau, les écailles ternes avaient été arrachées, laissant la chaire à nu. S'en échapper une senteur pesante et suintante de pourriture, qui prenait à la gorge.

Noyé dans un liquide jaunâtre, mousseux aux relents de bile, la peau se décomposait à son tour - laissant briller les os immaculés sous les chaires putrides, désagrégées. La gueule de l'animal était grande ouverte, une langue d'un noir pourrissant pendant sur ce qui restait des crochets. Ceux-ci avaient été arrachés, laissant deux trous sanglants et putréfiés, d'où durcissait un liquide sombre - du poison. En guise de trophée, les crochets étaient plantés dans le bois, semblables à deux grandes griffes meurtrières.

Les yeux étaient grands ouverts, deux billes ternes sans vie, rancis. Il crut reconnaître une vipère, aux pupilles étrécies et allongées, mais ce qui contrastait avec la forme du crâne - dépossédé du V populaire de cette race.

Avec crainte - et une bonne dose de stupidité - il glissa son doigt dans la gueule, pour la soulever doucement. Juste de quoi pouvoir identifier l'animal. Mais la gueule morte se referma sur son doigt avec force, lui attirant un cri de douleur et de surprise. Dépouillé de ses crocs, l'animal n'avait pas de quoi le mordre, juste le pincer suffisamment pour que des larmes de douleur ne surgisse de ses yeux.

Terrifié, il tenta d'écarter la gueule pour en retirer son doigt - incapable de comprendre au milieu de sa douleur comment un animal de toute évidence mort pouvait le mordre avec autant de force.

Il tira avec désespoir, sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'en libérer - commençant vraiment à paniquer. CRAC ! Le faisant bondir en arrière, un lueur verte s'abattit sur l'animal qui retomba inerte - le faisant ôter son doigt en vitesse. Le liquide noirâtre maculait celui-ci, ce qui le fit s'essuyer frénétiquement, répugné et le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

« Il paraît dangereux ou très imprudent de glisser ses doigts dans la gueule ouverte d'un serpent. N'avez-vous pas eu des réserves sur cette _bonne idée_ ? » siffla avec un ton moqueur une voix froide, glacée.

Harry ne se retourna pas, figé sur place. Surpris en plein acte par le vendeur. Il resta campé dans la même direction, trop tétanisé pour oser faire face à l'homme, un peu trop honteux.

« Je... Voulais simplement vérifier quelle espèce c'était, je ne comptais pas la voler ! » se défendit-il tout de même, le rouge aux joues.

Un chuintement désagréable emplit la pièce, comme un rire bas.

« Il s'agit d'un boa _Sanzinia_.» lui apprit l'inconnu d'un ton très calme. **«** Pourquoi est-ce que le Survivant s'abaisserait à s'intéresser à un simple serpent ? » Il eut un nouveau silence, avant qu'il ne reprenne, plus froidement encore si c'était possible. « Ce ne sont pas des jouets, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry se crispa, agacé. Il avait eu le temps de le comprendre depuis qu'il leur parlait ! Et comment est-ce que l'homme pouvait connaître son nom ?

« Je sais. » fit-il très simplement, les yeux baissés. Il fixait ses chaussures avec résolution, mais il entendait les pas de l'homme claquer sur le sol de pierre, venir en face de lui. Harry ne voyait que le bas du pantalon très droit, noir, élégant. Il fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait étrange que quelqu'un de cet endroit soit habillé aussi sobrement, avec soin néanmoins.

« Le respect inculque de regarder la personne qui vous parle, Monsieur Potter. » glissa la voix, avec une pointe déplacée d'amusement.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas remonter les yeux.

« Personne ne s'attendait à voir quelqu'un comme vous ici, vous savez. Il paraît même plutôt étrange, de frayer si tôt avec la Magie. » Harry sentit les majuscules dans sa voix. « Les élèves sont plutôt... obtus à ce domaine. Regrettable. »

L'inconnu se tourna, laissant ainsi Harry remonter son regard, passant le long du pantalon droit et du gilet court, sans manches, vert foncé et enfilé sur une chemise d'un gris pâle. Le tout dans une mode faisant furieusement années 50, se fit-il la remarque. Il le savait car Sirius était passé par plusieurs phases, échangeant redingotes pour jogging puis repassant aux costumes. L'homme, bien que de dos, avaient des cheveux noirs courts, bien coiffés en une raie parfaite.

Mais il semblait s'être désintéressé d'Harry, faisait courir ses doigts sur la surface d'un crâne jauni par le temps. D'un geste vif, il soupesa l'objet dans sa main, semblant vivement intéressé.

« Vous êtes plutôt connu par ici, Monsieur Potter. Il est amusant de constater à quel point certaines banalités finissent par se changer en exploits. Voyez-vous ça, vivre devient un mérite. »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, ne savait même pas s'il devait le faire.

« Et comment devrait-on vous appeler ? Vous avez le dur choix de plusieurs surnoms. Je dois dire que j'affectionne tout particulièrement "Celui-qui-a-vaincu" ou encore "Celui-qui-a-survécu", les sorciers semblent apprécier vos belles allégories. Ou peut-être que je devrais dire le Survivant ? » conclut-il en reposant brutalement le crâne.

« Je préférerais Harry, Monsieur. »

Harry se bâillonna aussitôt de la main, atterré. Il n'avait pas fait ça si ? Il ne venait pas de répondre avec le plus grand irrespect qu'il avait ?

Comme en accord avec lui, le sorcier se retourna en une fraction de seconde - sur lui. Et - _oh, que..._! D'une main aux longs doigts décharnés, blêmes, il lui saisit le menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Harry haletait, sans savoir si ce n'était à cause de la proximité ou de l'apparence de l'homme. Son coeur s'était interrompu, comme gelé.

« Et bien, _Harry,_ je commençait à douter de votre capacité à faire une phrase construite. »

En un éclair, il lui sembla qu'on le sondait, le scannait de la tête au pied. Il était incapable de bouger, pris au piège dans l'étreinte effrayante.

L'homme n'était pas _humain._

Son visage semblait fondu, comme une bougie de cire dont le feu a brûlé les bords. Ses traits étaient brouillés, irréels. Un peu floutés à l'instar d'une poupée jetée dans la cheminée. La peau était néanmoins blafarde, d'un blanc de craie qui se tendait et tordait sur lui, étendue au maximum. Paradoxalement, elle contrastait avec les veines noires qui couraient sous ses yeux, étendant un réseau qui formaient des cernes horrifiantes. Seul rescapé de l'étrange incendie facial, le nez était noble et droit, comme ces portraits d'empereurs romains dans les livres de Remus.

Et puis les _yeux_ ! Le blanc était injecté de sang, les vaisseaux sanguins explosés, révélant des multitudes de lignes rouges dans ce qui aurait dû être immaculé. La pupille noire était tordue en une fente verticale, dans une ressemblance frappante avec le serpent sur la table. La crainte lui tordait le ventre alors qu'il était incapable de reculer, les doigts froids maintenant son menton en place. Et pourtant il sentait son coeur repartir, s'acharner pour essayer de sortir de sa poitrine. Déchaîné. Et Harry le comprenait, le comprenait intimement, quand la terreur coulait dans ses veines, apposait ses doigts glacés sur son coeur affolé.

Il était mince, à la limite effrayante de la maigreur. Mais il dégageait de lui une impression tenace de puissance, de souveraineté comme un rongeur regarde l'aigle qui l'emporte. Et c'était exactement ça, ses doigts marmoréens se déployaient sur lui comme les serres redoutables d'un rapace.

Mais il fixait Harry avec un air neutre, si calme que ça en devenait effrayant. Un port de tête altier, et une élégance charismatique si déplacée sur ce visage qu'elle parvenait presque à en atténuer les traits déformés.

Harry frissonna, s'enjoignant à rester calme.

Les lèvres de cet homme étaient si décolorées, si minces, qu'il fallait une attention particulière pour deviner la ligne tracée par la bouche dans son blanc visage. Il était impossible de tromper cet homme qui semblait avoir le don de surprendre les pensées au fond des coeurs les plus moeurs de toutes les nations du globe et leurs sagesses se résumaient sur sa face froide, comme les productions du monde entier se trouvaient accumulées dans ses magasins poudreux. On pouvait presque y déceler la tranquille puissance d'un Dieu qui voyait tout, ou la force orgueilleuse d'un homme qui avait tout vu.

Puis après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, l'homme rejeta le visage d'Harry en arrière, libérant son menton de son emprise glacée.

« Vous ferez sans conteste un sorcier intéressant Monsieur Potter, je pourrais presque comprendre _son_ obsession pour vous » reprit-il de sa voix trop aigüe. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés et un pli tordait sa bouche, évidente contrariété.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » lança Harry dans un élan de courage, qui semblait revenir maintenant que l'homme s'était écarté.

« Il parle, voyez-vous donc. Je veux dire que vous êtes très certainement au courant du __Cor Leonis_._ Potter, vous êtes le premier concerné aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Mais cela n'est pas important. Il y a plus encore. Par exemple, comment se fait-il qu'un bébé sans talent magique particulier ait pu vaincre un des plus grands sorciers ? Comment avez-vous u réussi à t'en tirer avec une simple cicatrice, alors que les pouvoirs de Voldemort ont été détruits quand lui-même a essayé ? » finit-il d'une voix sifflante, furieuse. « _COMMENT ?_ »

Le dernier mot avait été hurlé en fourchelangue, sous la forme d'un sifflement de rage qui fit frémir Harry. Le visage tordu par la colère n'avait plus rien de noble, et il était repoussant, son sourire amusé perdu.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! » protesta Harry dans un cri, tétanisé.

Le sorcier avança d'un pas, sa main se dirigeant vers sa baguette - tandis que dans un réflexe défensif, Harry agrippait la sienne, la pointant maladroitement vers lui.

Le voyant, celui-ci se stoppa tout aussi brusquement. L'éclat rougeoyant de ses yeux s'évapora, alors qu'il fixait avidement la baguette. Une lueur enfiévrée avait pris place dans ses yeux, et il s'arrêta pour éclater de rire. Un rire glacé, suraigu, qui faisait plus geler le sang dans les veines que les réchauffer.

« Cette baguette ! Je crois que je comprends maintenant, Harry Potter. Peut-être qu'au final, même ce vieux fou de Dumbledore _pouvait énoncer des vérités._ Bien sûr, il me faudra vérifier... »

«De quoi parlez-vous ?! »

Le regard froid de l'homme glissa sur sa cicatrice, avant qu'il ne laisse pointer un sourire amusé.

«Peut-être me suis-je emporté un peu trop vite, Monsieur Potter. Vous apprendrez que je peux me montrer... contrarié... lorsque l'on touche à mes affaires. _Au plaisir de vous revoir à la rentrée_. »

« Attendez ! »

Harry esquissa un pas dans sa direction, stoppé par l'immense silhouette d'Hagrid qui venait de franchir la dernière marche de l'escalier. En apercevant l'homme, il eut un sourire sincère, s'avançant.

« Tu as enfin rencontré Harry alors, Tom ? Ça faisait longtemps, c'est ça, plus de dix ans ? Je te présente le Professeur Riddle, Harry. Il enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, c'est aussi lui qui t'a confié à Sirius tu sais ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Professeur ?

« Je serais ravi de continuer d'échanger ces banalités, Hagrid - Le Professeur insista fortement sur le prénom avec ce qui ressemblait à de la chaleur - mais tu comprendras que notre petite tâche n'attends pas. Comme toujours le Professeur Dumbledore semble se réjouir de nous laisser les missions les plus _intéressantes -_ » fit-il avec une pointe d'ironie mêlée à de la... est-ce que c'était de la complicité ?

Loin de se douter des pensées d'Harry, Hagrid acquiesça d'un grand hochement de tête, lui souhaitant l'au revoir avec un sourire ravi. Et quand enfin le Professeur franchit la porte, ses pas continuant de résonner sur la pierre longtemps après son départ, le géant se tourna vers Harry avec une ébauche de sourire satisfait.

« Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry murmura son assentiment, toujours secoué. Cette rencontre l'avait frappé avec la force d'une gifle, le laissant pantelant et affamé de réponses.

« Il avait l'air furieux contre moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces gens veulent tous me rencontrer, pourquoi certains sont si persistants et d'autres en colères ? Vous dîtes qu'il y avait une guerre ! Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à avoir résisté à ce Mage ! Et pourquoi aurait-il voulu me tuer ? Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant aurait pu lui faire ?! »

Hagrid poussa un long soupir, l'entraînant à sa suite loin de la boutique. Il laissa passer un long silence, hésitant visiblement sur la marche à suivre.

« Tu-sais-Qui a fait beaucoup de ravages, Harry. Certains s'en sont mieux sortis que d'autres... Et pourtant, tu l'as fait disparaître. Alors que presque plus rien ne semblait se mettre en travers de sa route, tu l'as stoppé. Le Professeur Riddle... Il ne t'en veut pas personnellement, je dirais même que tu l'intrigues. Il a simplement... Il aurait pu battre Tu-sais-qui très facilement tu sais ? C'était probablement avec Dumbledore un des sorciers les plus puissants que je n'ai jamais rencontré, mais lui n'hésite pas à se servir de _tout_ ce qu'il peut utiliser. »

Le géant marqua une nouvelle pause, passant sa main dans sa barbe broussailleuse, Harry étrangement attentif et muet comme un tombe.

« La Magie a parfois des chemins très précis qu'elle veut nous faire prendre et le Professeur Riddle... Il a pris une mauvaise décision. Une décision qui a rendu la Magie folle de rage, tant et si bien qu'elle l'a privé de ses pouvoirs. Oh, juste un temps, juste assez pour le déposséder de son plus grand talent. Et si il a réussi à la récupérer en grande partie... Elle lui revient au compte-goutte. Suffisamment pour que la Magie ne le prive pendant certaines crises de ses pouvoirs, jusqu'à le laisser avec autant de flux magique d'un moldu. Et il en a été _furieux_. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour L'irriter autant ? »

« Oh Harry- »Hagrid détourna les yeux, marchant en silence. Les derniers mots flottant autour d'eux comme un nuage noir.

« _Juste une sombre histoire de prophétie._ »

* * *

* (aneth et souci) Je suis bien consciente que la plupart des indices que je laisse - et laisserais - dans mes chapitres ne peuvent pas être tous vu, mais j'aime beaucoup le langaage des fleurs, alors que je vous enjoint en général à vérifier ce que ça veut dire, quand j'en mettrais dans ma fiction ;)

C'est le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit T_T J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas, parce que je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était moins bien que le premier ( surtout OOC ? ) et la confrontation avec Voldemort enfin ?

Avez-vous deviné qui est le **mage noir ? (Et puis une petite explication sur le pourquoi de Voldemort n'ayant pas pu tuer You-Know-Who)  
**

 **(Oui je publie avec de l'avance, hum)**

 **RAR :**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Aah, ça, il n'appartient qu'à toi de le découvrir !

 **Mamy 83 :** Mercii, c'est vraiment gentil ! J'espère que ça te plaira alors ;)


	3. La Spirale des Cerveaux

**TITRE :** **Le Garçon de Serpentard  
**

 **Résumé :** Et si il n'y avait que trois petites choses à changer, trois actes ridicules pour que l'histoire d'Harry Potter change du tout au tout ? Et si ces trois détails entraînaient bien plus que complications et de changement qu'on ne l'aurait cru ? UA (Élevé par Sirius)

 **Rating :** T - maybe M pour des scènes de mort (D'un autre côté qui lit le Rating en cliquant sur une histoire ?)

 **Disclaimer** : Comme chaque personne ici... On en rêve et pourtant ils ne sont toujours pas à nous !

 **Wow ! Merci, je vois qu'encore une fois les reviews et les follows sont au rendez-vous ! LES RARS SONT A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE, (J'y réponds mais je préfère faire une Intro plutôt courte, enfin c'est relatif. Même ceux avec un _COMPTE_ ! Parce que j'ai un souci avec les PM, je n'arrive pas à envoyer de message privés, bug)  
**

Je pars du principe qu'il y a environ 300 élèves à Poudlard, avec dix par maisons et par année, soit 40 par année. Voilà ! (D'où le fait que le Poudlard Express dispose de cinquante compartiments, à environ six places dans un compartiment. Petite précision :)

* * *

 **Chapitre Trois**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Spirale des Cerveaux**

 **o**

Sur la voie 9¾, la locomotive étincelante crachotait déjà des effluves de son épaisse fumée noire. Le tam-tam incessant de la chaudière couvrait à peine les derniers hurlements de recommandations parentales, déballées en un flux de dernière minute pour apaiser les consciences. Il planait dans l'air un étrange sentiment de réconfort et de voyage, comme une brume invisible qui plaçait en leur coeur un désir d'inconnu. Harry dardait un regard émerveillé sur le train arrêté, son regard se perdant pour aller se poser sur une chouette, une baguette brandie ou un geste familial.

Inconsciemment, sa main se glissa dans le pelage du canidé qui le secondait, en un geste de réconfort. Le chien le gratifia d'un léchage en bonne et due forme, s'attirant une réprimande agacée du garçon, néanmoins doté d'un sourire révélateur. C'était un trop beau jour pour s'outrager de quelques gouttes de salive.

Devant eux, Remus marchait à grand pas en poussant son chariot, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'éviter la foule opulente. Celle-ci se pressait en un flot continu d'adultes et d'enfants, chenille vivante et tortillante, qui faisait danser son corps sur le rythme des pas pressés et des gesticulations. Harry courrait presque derrière lui pour le rattraper, s'arrêtant souvent pour poser ses yeux intrigués, ne repartant que lorsque l'animal ne le pressait d'un mouvement vif, arraché brutalement à sa rêverie. Un étrange sentiment de panique lui enserrait le coeur, bien que la douceur du pelage canin apaisait ce stress croissant.

Après qu'Hagrid l'ait mené sur le chemin de Traverse - ou sa rencontre avec son futur Professeur ne cessait de se rejouer en sa mémoire - Harry avait passé le reste de l'été à profiter au maximum de la compagnie de son parrain, finalement peu rancunier. Il lui paraissait ridicule de nourrir des griefs aussi puérils, quand après tout ça n'avait été que pour leur propre sécurité. Puis l'instant incrédule passé, était venue la dure réalité.Il avait eut du mal à réaliser qu'il allait réellement partir, passer dix longs mois hors du cocon familial, voir enfin Poudlard. Mais l'immersion dans le monde magique, la rencontre avec - enfin - les sorciers lui avait fait réellement comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

Son départ.

Le laissant avide de moments privilégiés entre lui et Sirius.

Celui-ci avait fini par lui informer avec un air amer qu'il ne pourrait pas l'accompagner sur le quai, recherché comme il l'était par les forces de l'ordre magique (et malgré toutes ses protestations Sirius avait refusé de lui dire la raison de cette chasse à l'homme) mais qu'il se débrouillerait pour venir sous la forme de Patmol, et ce, recommandations prudente de Dumbledore ou non. Quelque part, c'était comme un lion qui rugissait dans sa poitrine de plaisir, ouvrait grand sa gueule pour avaler le monde.

Il avait été terrifié que Sirius ne l'abandonne, ne... baisse les bras. C'était en soi une rébellion, un geste lui assurant que Sirius serait toujours là.

Remus lui, lui avait assuré avec un grand sourire qu'il l'amènerait sans souci.

Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. On voyait à leurs sourires d'habitués, que pour eux ce n'était plus qu'une formalité d'usage - quitter la famille devait le quotidien. Ils s'ébrouaient gentiment en un concerto de rires et de plaisanteries, certains encore penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise. Un petit sourire venant troubler les traits trop lisses, il passa devant un garçon au visage joufflu qui disait:

« Grand-mère, j'ai encore perdu mon crapaud. »

« Neville ! » soupira la vieille dame d'un air affligé. Elle regardait l'enfant avec une pointe de déception habituée, comme quelqu'un qui n'en attend plus rien.

Plus loin, un petit groupe se pressait autour d'un garçon coiffé avec des dreadlocks.

« Allez, montre-nous ça, Lee, vas-y. »

Le garçon paradait, sa main refermée sur ce qui semblait être le plus grand trésor du monde, entouré par deux grands roux efflanqués qui ne se départissaient pas d'un sourire ravi.

« Il y a toujours autant de monde ? » grimaça Harry en se penchant vers Patmol pour lui souffler à l'oreille. « Comment font-ils pour ne pas se perdre au moins une fois ? »

Remus se retourna avec un sourire en coin, en inclinant la tête avec un regard rieur. Il vérifia néanmoins rapidement que personne n'était dans la capacité de les entendre avant de reprendre, une touche de nostalgie amusée dans le son de sa voix.

« Sirius faisait toujours ça pour semer ses parents, lui confia-t-il. Pas vrai ? » Le chien aboya son assentiment, sa langue pendant en dehors de sa gueule en frétillant. « Il nous disait toujours la façon qu'il avait utilisée cette fois-ci pour leur fausser compagnie, et le temps qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il n'était plus là, il était déjà dans le train. En avance. Quant à James...Ton père était toujours en retard évidemment - c'était presque une règle officielle chez les Potter. »

Harry camoufla un sourire, son coeur se pinçant néanmoins. Bien qu'il adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses sur ses parents, leur évocation lui laissait toujours un goût amer dans la bouche.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par atteindre la porte du compartiment, Remus se tourna vers lui avec un regard ému, peut-être pas tout à fait préparé à le laisser partir pour une année entière. Ses yeux brillaient un peu trop pour que ça ne soit qu'un effet de lumière, et un sourire un peu factice tendait ses traits bronzés, sans qu'Harry n'ose en faire la moindre remarque.

Il préféra se jeter dans ses bras avec attention, l'étreinte se faisant un peu plus désespérée pour l'adulte. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon, sans réellement changer quoi que ce soit à l'ordre savamment ébouriffé qu'ils possédaient, avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Il la pressa avec émotion, grimaçant plus que ne souriant alors que sa chouette se confondant en pépiements assourdissants.

« Envoie-nous des lettres surtout Harry, hein ? Tu as Hedwige maintenant alors n'oses même pas trouver une excuse pour ne pas répondre aux nôtres. » L'homme marqua une pause, avant de se fondre en un sourire qui lui allait jusqu'aux oreilles, sincèrement amusé. « Tu verras que Poudlard est un endroit formidable mais.. Ne nous fait pas trop honneur d'accord ? Malgré quelques... exploits, je suis sûr que Sirius préférerait comme moi recevoir des Optimals que des lettres de retenues de McGonagall. »

Harry rougit en détournant les yeux, avant de redresser la tête, faussement confiant.

« Je ne serais que ce que vous avez fait de moi, tu sais. » lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil facétieux, se penchant pour ébouriffer le pelage de l'animal. Celui-ci s'ébroua avant de percher ses pattes avant sur les épaules d'Harry, faisant vaciller celui-ci sous son poids. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, préférant en rire alors qu'il caressait le crâne du chien, passant sous le museau pour revenir gratter la nuque. « Promis Remus, Promis Sirius, je ne vous enverrais pas de sièges de toilettes. Du moins... Pas avant octobre. » finit-il avec malice, avant de récupérer sa valise et Hedwige, grimpant sur la première marche du train.

De là, il sourit une dernière fois à son parrain et son oncle, peu rassuré.

Sous ses airs bravaches, Harry sentait ses yeux s'embuer et il préféra leur adresser un dernier salut avant de franchir ce qui lui semblait être la dernière étape. Une fois le quai disparu sous ses yeux, les bruits étouffés par la lourde porte qui s'était refermée, il s'autorisa à laisser vaciller jusqu'à l'effondrement son sourire. Sa manche frotta les larmes qui pointaient, le faisant se sentir si stupide, et il resta là bien quelques secondes sans savoir quelle était la marche à suivre.

Finalement, on en était là.

Il décida de ne pas se rendre encore plus ridicule, et empoigna sa malle avec fermeté, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Les quelques premiers étaient déjà tous complets, remplis d'élèves plus âgés qui s'échangeaient nouvelles et bonbons, surmontés par des cris de d'animaux. Le cinquantième- et dernier - finit par être complètement vide, Harry s'y jetant avec soulagement.

Il eut un peu de mal à monter sa valise et faillit basculer, le tout sous les pépiements de plus en plus agacés d'Hedwige. Il darda un regard abyssal sur l'animal, qui s'en moqua avec une indifférence royale, avant de placer la chouette à ses côtés, s'asseyant sur la banquette avec soulagement. Un soulagement qui ne dura pas quand il reporta son regard par delà la fenêtre, observant silencieusement le brouhaha du quai qui ne lui parvenait pas.

Une fillette un peu plus jeune serrait dans ses bras un futur étudiant de Poudlard qui avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise qu'Harry, digne et droit malgré les larmes de crocodiles de sa soeur. Harry réfréna un sourire amusé en observant la scène, la fillette refusant visiblement de le laisser partir. Il se cala plus confortablement contre la banquette, scrutant le film qui se jouait devant lui avec des airs de voyeurs. Le garçon avait passé une main hésitante dans les cheveux disciplinés de l'enfant, semblant vouloir la rassurer.

Subitement le gong du dernier appel du Poudlard Express retentit, le tirant avec force de ses pensées.

Le train s'ébranla quelques dizaines de seconde après, juste le temps pour quelque retardataires de sauter dans les wagons les plus proches, avant de cracher une épaisse fumée noire et de se mettre en marche, prenant de la vitesse pour ne laisser des familles que des tâches de couleur sur le bord du quai. Les tremblement du train berçaient Harry qui se plongea dans un demi-sommeil éveillé, les pépiements brusques d'Hedwige s'atténuant pour ne laisser place qu'au silence implacable.

Il éprouvait un étrange sentiment d'excitation nerveuse, déplacée dans ce calme intransigeant.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que les grandes portes coulissantes ne s'ouvrent, un intrus se figeant sur le pas de la porte en le voyant tourné vers la fenêtre.

Réveillé sur le coup, Harry se tourna à son tour pour le dévisager, ses yeux descendant de la longue tignasse emmêlée jusqu'au visage criblé de tâches de rousseurs, le nez rose comme si on l'avait frotté énergiquement et la tenue un peu froissée, tâchée au niveau du col. Un grand sourire fendait le visage du garçon, une valise sous le bras et un rat grassouillet dans l'autre main. Il était plutôt maigre, et partageait des airs de ressemblances avec les deux garçons du quai.

Ses yeux bleus laissaient flotter un air ahuri, un brin éthéré. Malgré sa veste trop grande pour lui, rapiécée et élimée sur les bords - on en voyait les fils qui dépassaient de la manche - il la serrait contre lui avec force, un éclat déterminé au fond du regard, bien caché par cette façade absente. Les cheveux retombaient en de petites boucles, et il avait une petite houpette derrière le crâne qui nécessitait un passage chez le coiffeur.

Sur son teint translucide, presque marmoréen, on pouvait distinguer nettement une petite tâche de chocolat au coin des lèvres, une d'encre qui lui maculait la lèvre inférieure - comme s'il avait suçoté une plume - mais son sourire ne faiblissait pas, fermement installé sur ce visage atypique. Il partageait cet air bienheureux des enfants, mais un peu gêné, et il faisait rouler entre ses doigts une bille argentée, cylindrique, qui n'avait à première vue rien de spécial mais semblait le ravir. Adroitement, il faisait glisser celle-ci entre ses doigts, le contact froid du métal ne lui arrachant pas une expression, l'autre main bien ferme sur sa valise - et la tête droite.

Le rat faisait frétiller ses moustaches, boule de poil grises à qui il manquait un doigt à une patte, vaguement ressemblant aux furets d'Hagrid.

« La place est libre ? » fit-il avec espoir, désignant d'un hochement de menton la place face à Harry. « Les autres compartiments sont déjà tous pris et je ne connais personne encore. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un petit sourire pointant sur ses lèvres. L'autre avait l'air plutôt joyeux, et c'était le premier enfant de son âge qu'il rencontrait - les moldus qu'il connaissait refusant toujours de sortir avec ces "anglais" étranges.

« Ron Weasley » se présenta l'autre en installant difficilement sa valise, le rat catatonique sur la place qu'il s'était octroyée. Il peina un peu pour réussir à la monter, comme Harry avant lui, mais finit par réussir, se laissant tomber sur la banquette avec fatalité. « J'ai tellement hâte d'aller à Poudlard ! J'ai plusieurs frères, tu sais, et ils m'ont dit plein de choses dessus. »

« Toute ta famille est sorcière ? » fit Harry, qui s'intéressait presque autant à Ron que celui-ci le ferait s'il connaissait son identité.

Il leva vers lui son regard pensif, et s'aperçut tout à coup qu'un bout de bois décrépi sortait de sa poche, scintillant au bout. Son attention fut aussitôt captée, vacillante comme la flamme d'une bougie balancée par le vent.

« A part un cousin éloigné qui est comptable - mais on ne parle jamais de lui chez nous - je crois que oui... Et tu es ? »

« Harry. » se présenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, alors que l'autre acquiesçait, sans noter l'absence de nom de famille. Harry reprit avec excitation, une lueur enfiévrée dans les yeux, s'efforçant de rester poli. « C'est ta baguette ? Tu as déjà fait de la magie ? »

Ron eut un léger frisson, s'avançant sur sa banquette.

Il tira sa baguette de sa poche, le teint rougi et les yeux fuyants. L'objet semblait avoir vécu des jours meilleurs, semblant déjà utilisé. Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils, perplexe - la baguette n'aurait-elle pas due être neuve ? A moins que Ron ne l'ait reçue plus tôt... - et reporta son attention sur elle, la détaillant des yeux. Si usée qu'on voyait un mince filament de son coeur percer le bois, venir serpenter autour des fissures qui sculptaient l'extrémité.

Harry nota immédiatement l'air gêné du rouquin, avant de comprendre.

« C'est... l'ancienne baguette de mon frère, Charlie, il me l'a léguée quand il a quitté Poudlard. Ollivander a dit qu'elle était en saule - mais on voit le crin de licorne qui en sort, elle est très vieille... » lui confirma Ron, rangeant promptement la baguette dans sa poche pour la soustraire à sa vue. Soudain ses yeux s'éclairèrent, ravis. « Mais j'ai déjà jeté des sorts avec ! Même qu'une fois, on avait réussi à jeter un sort d'attraction sur la peluche de Ginny - c'est ma soeur - et elle a passé la matinée à essayer de l'attraper, elle s'éloignait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait l'attraper ! Et la tienne ? »

L'enthousiasme contagieux aidant, Harry sentit un sourire pointer le bout de son nez.

« Bois de houx et plume de phénix ! » annonça-t-il avec une pointe de fierté. « C'est mon parrain qui faisait moins fière allure quand je l'ai reçue, confia-t-il d'un air complice. Elle m'a bien servi pendant un mois pour me venger de dix années de farces injustifiées ! »

Sa tirade se conclut sur un air déterminé et joueur, ses yeux pétillant d'une pointe de malice vengeresse. L'éclat vert était intensifié par l'amusement qu'on pouvait y lire, renvoyant une jolie couleur émeraude.

Ron pouffa.

« Je connais ça moi aussi, j'ai deux grands frères, Fred et Georges qui rendent fou toute la maison. Est-ce que tu as déjà connu les réveils à l'eau froide ? »

« Et passer par toutes les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel ? »

« Retrouver un gnome de jardin dans tes draps ? »

«La potion qui ne fait que t'exprimer en pépiements d'oiseau ? »

« Un point pour toi. » fit Ron dans un éclat de rire. « J'ai mieux encore, le savon sur la brosse à dent ? »

« Les céréales surgelées, le balai sous cellophane, le jus de citrouille piégé au filtre d'amour ? »

« Les Patacitrouilles à l'oignon, les tasses de thé mordeuses, les affiches de Quidditch ensorcelées pour chanter TOUTE LA JOURNEE du Celestina Moldubec ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

Harry ne prononça pas un mot, fixant l'autre avec ce qui semblait être de la... de la compassion dans le regard ? Du moins jusqu'à ce que leurs regards complices ne se croisent et qu'ils n'éclatent de rire en parfaite synchronisation.

Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, une main sur son coeur et le joues rougies par l'excitation. Ses joues le tiraillaient sous la douleur et il devait probablement avoir l'air échevelé, ses cheveux désorganisés et la chemise de travers, mais il s'en moquait en voyant l'éclat facétieux dans les yeux de Ron Weasley.

Son premier ami.

Leur conversation reprit sur un ton plus léger, comme débarrassée des formalités d'usage par leur éclat de rire. Bien qu'Harry ait tout lu sur le sujet, son nouvel ami entreprit de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait sur les quatre maisons - le brun remarquant sans peine la discrimination poignante envers la maison de Serpentard, grimaçant - tandis que le roux lui apprenait qu'il rêvait d'entrer à Gryffondor.

« Toute ma famille était à Gryffondor, c'est presque une marche à suivre ! »

« Et si tu as des qualités pour une autre maison ? »choisit soigneusement ses mots Harry, sans parvenir à ôter la pointe de sarcasme incrédule. « Peut-être qu'elles surpasseront celles de Gryffondor. »

Ron le regarda avec frayeur.

« Tu ne crois pas ? Et.. Et si je n'avais pas de quoi aller à Gryffondor ? Et si.. Si j'allais à Poufsouffle ! »

Il retint à peine un soupir exaspéré, ajoutant avec une certaine surprise. «Tes parents ne te renieraient pas pour autant si ? »

« Bien sûr que non mais ils seraient déçus... » dit Ron plaintivement en traînant sur les mots et joignant soudainement ses mains en un geste d'espoir désespéré. Ses joues pâles s'empourprèrent de nouveau, en se tordant les mains avec anxiété. On voyait le tourment des mots, dilemme ridicule si ce n'était puéril, mais conditionné par des années de martelage dictatorial.

Une sorte de compassion insatiable, si on pouvait la caractériser ainsi, s'inscrivit sur les traits d'Harry.

« Je suis sûr que tu pourrais y arriver si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » mentit-il sciemment, Sirius ayant catégoriquement refusé de lui révéler en quoi consistait l'épreuve de la répartition.

Et peu importe tout le chantage qu'il avait pu faire, les manipulations retorses, les demandes auprès de Remus, les deux étaient restés stoïques, affirmant que ce serait gâcher le charme de Poudlard que de lui révéler. Et en un sens, ils n'avaient pas tort...

«Il parait même qu'il faut affronter un troll pour entrer dans l'école ! En combat singulier, tu imagines ? »

« Un troll ? Ridicule. Poudlard ne prendrait pas notre responsabilité aussi légèrement, Weasley. Enfin après tout, peut-être que tu as raison, que seuls certains... _dans-ton-genre_ doivent affronter un Troll. Il faudrait au moins ça pour mériter Poudlard. » le coupa un nouvel intrus, statique lui aussi sur le pas du compartiment.

Il affichait un air condescendant, un peu méprisant qui lui faisait lever le nez en l'air. Harry savait reconnaître ça, il se comportait avec l'arrogance naturelle de ceux qui avaient de l'argent. Sa peau était presque aussi bronzée que la sienne était pâle et il avait deux grands yeux noirs qui étaient des éclats d'obsidiennes luisant sur sa teinte foncée. Contrairement à Ron, sa tenue était impeccable, exempte d'une quelconque trace de pli, et incontestablement luxueuse. Elle lui faisait penser aux robes de cérémonie de Sirius, toujours bien apprêté.

Ses cheveux étaient rasés de près, formant comme une couche grise sur son crâne et sous les longs cils noirs qu'il possédait, son regard était comme deux poignards. Sa mâchoire carrée lui donnait déjà des allures de militaire malgré son jeune âge et il les fixait avec un assurance non-feinte, l'absence de valise à ses côtés ne faisant qu'en rajouter sur la surprise de sa présence.

Néanmoins Harry remarqua une irrégularité, la présence d'une touffe de poils noirs sur le devant de sa tenue, comme un animal qui s'y serait installé. Peut-être un chat, si les canidés étaient interdits. Il était déjà plutôt grand et on remarquait dans sa poche la forme distincte d'une baguette, laissant dépasser l'extrémité pointue de l'objet.

Il s'avança d'un pas dans le compartiment, le teint pâle du roux s'empourprant sous la gêne.

« Et il faudrait au moins de la politesse pour mériter s'asseoir ici. » répliqua Harry sans aucune timidité, assez agacé. Il lui semblait déjà que le premier arrivant était sympathique qu'il se faisait honteusement rabaisser.

« Tu me plais bien, tu sais ! » s'amusa le nouveau garçon. Il dévisagea Harry avec attention, un peu surpris peut-être. « Tes parents étaient sorciers ? »

Il soupira en remarquant la première question du garçon. Sirius avait beau lui avoir dit que la discrimination du sang était très présente chez les sangs-purs, et il semblait évident que le garçon en était un, il la trouvait toujours aussi illogique. Au contraire, la présence de nés-moldus augmentait la croissance de la population sorcière non ? Plus il y en avait, moins ils seraient en déficit de sorciers en cas d'un dévoilement du monde sorcier auprès des moldus.

Complètement illogique.

« Ils l'étaient. » consentit-il à révéler, le garçon s'asseyant à ses côtés avec un soulagement évident.

« Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. Et toi, tu es ? »

« Harry. »

Le garçon haussa un sourcil, peu dupe.

« Juste Harry ? »

Harry eut un sourire qui lui mangea le visage alors qu'il se penchait vers lui. C'était sûrement ridicule de sa part mais il avait envie de le tester maintenant, et puis, il avait le mérite de ne pas être susceptible.

« Harry Potter. »

Ron eut un sursaut interloqué, se reculant dans sa banquette, ses yeux roulants comme deux billes affolées. Le nouveau garçon Blaise, lui, eut un hoquet étranglé, son regard filant aussitôt jusqu'à la racine des cheveux d'Harry, cherchant la célèbre cicatrice - qu'Harry se fit un plaisir de lui dévoiler, deux mèches écartées du bout des doigts. Même le rat couina sauvagement, s'enfonçant entre deux lattes de banquettes pour se soustraire à sa vue, seule sa longue queue rose dévoilant sa présence.

Il y eut un moment de silence incrédule.

« Harry Potter ? LE Harry Potter ? » demanda brusquement Blaise, secondé par un hochement de tête frénétique du rouquin.

Il sembla hésiter un moment avant d'ôter son regard fasciné de la cicatrice, le fixant droit dans les yeux, tandis qu'il confirmait d'un acquiescement. Peut-être au final que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée d'être ausi honnête, il avait escompté garder le secret sur son nom jusqu'à la répartition mais- Les gens allaient-ils le fixer, le reconnaître partout où il irait ? Pas un pas sans anonymat ? Harry ne s'y sentait pas près et un accès de panique lui coupa le souffle, pantelant.

Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, pour quitter leur misanthropie d'ermite pour des faisceaux braqués sur lui.

« Alors tu as vraiment la... Tu sais la... Là où Tu-sais-Qui t'a... la cicatrice » souffla Ron solennellement, sur un ton presque sacré. Il le contemplait avec des yeux ronds.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. Simplement de cris, d'une lumière verte éblouissante. »

Ils fixèrent Harry encore un moment, puis comme s'ils réalisaient l'absurdité de ce qu'ils faisaient, ils détournèrent d'un mouvement commun leurs yeux vers la fenêtre, seul le cri enthousiaste de la sorcière au charriot brisant la bulle troublée qu'ils venaient de créer.

Le charriot tintinnabulait dans le couloir, la jeune femme souriante faisant glisser la porte du compartiment. Aussitôt ce fut comme si cette ellipse gênante n'avait pas eu lieu, les yeux noirs de Blaise brillant d'un éclat juvénile alors que Ron se renfonçait dans son siège, marmonnant qu'il avait déjà un sandwich.

Harry lui eut un mouvement d'arrêt, impressionné. De longues piques brunes supportaient le poids de dizaines de sucettes colorées, passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. On y retrouvait toute la gamme de rouge, du grenat à l'écarlate, du bourgogne au pourpre, de l'amarante à l'ocre - toute celle de jaune, du chrome au citron, du miel au safran - pour même effleurer le bleu ciel puis électrique et finir sur une touche nuancée de vert, du sapin à l'olive, à la menthe au militaire. Une odeur sucrée, enivrante fusait en un nuage de barbapapa sur le compartiment. Un peu comme une enveloppe de douceur et de miel, au parfum succulent.

D'autres sucreries qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi.

Jamais il n'avait entendu parler des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Ballongommes du Bullard, des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron ou des Baguettes magiques à la ré derniers avaient des airs de ressemblance avec le caoutchouc à la différence qu'elles diffusaient dans l'air une odeur de chocolat noir qui vous faisait saliver. Même les vraies Barbapapa magiques avec le goût et la consistance du nuage, changeaient de saveur toutes les secondes, passant de la myrtille à l'éclair au café en un clin d'oeil.

De grands bocals de verres abritaient d'autres trésors, des sucettes au goût de sang ou des guimauves langue de chat, qui frétillaient quand on les caressait de la langue.

Peu raisonnable, Harry décida de prendre un peu de tout, car quoi de mieux que des friandises pour se rapprocher des deux autres garçons ?

« J'en ai pris pour vous deux aussi ! claironna-t-il d'une voix satisfaite, alors que Blaise revenait avec un sachet de dragées. Il y en a bien plus que mon estomac ne peut en supporter alors j'espère que vous m'aiderez. D'autant plus que je ne connais pas le quart des bonbons magiques...

« J'ai du corned-beef, grimaça Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Ma mère oublie toujours que je n'aime pas ça, mais elle n'a pas trop le temps de faire la cuisine, on est cinq à la maison...

« Raison de plus pour m'aider. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Harry avec surprise en attrapant une Chocogrenouille. Ce ne sont pas des vraies si ?

« Bien sûr que non. Mais regarde la carte qui est à l'intérieur, tout le monde en fait la collection, expliqua Blaise d'un air docte, remis de sa surprise. Il ne me manque qu'Agrippa !

Il ouvrit promptement un paquet, décapitant la grenouille d'un coup de dent avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie - lui préférant la carte, qu'il tira avec excitation. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant le personnage bouger. Très vieux, une longue barbe blanche lui mangeant le visage, un nez aquilin et deux yeux bleus rieurs, il lui faisant penser aux sorciers des dessins animés - ceux que Sirius lui avait passé mainte fois dans son enfance. Dessous était inscrit son nom en lettres dorées.

Albus Dumbledore.

« C'est lui Dumbledore ?

Le temps qu'il relève des yeux ébahis vers eux, le personnage lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître, laissant tout bonnement la carte vide de toute présence.

« Il a disparu !

« Tu ne croyais pas qu'il allait rester là toute la journée ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il finira par revenir. Une Patacitrouille ? lui proposa Blaise, d'un ton si spontané qu'il en changeait sa surprise en rire, mâchant une gomme avec application.

Harry leur expliqua rapidement que chez les moldus, les photos n'avaient pas l'habitude de bouger - Blaise roulant des yeux.

Déjà deux cartes ornaient la banquette, Ron attaquant la troisième avec enthousiasme. Il avait délaissé ses sandwichs avec une joie évidente, un éclat de déception voilant ses yeux quand il remarquait l'identité du personnage de sa carte. Mais il s'en remettait bien vite, remerciant Harry du regard, alors que des emballages commençaient à les entourer.

« Et... ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue ?

Aussitôt, toute animosité mutuelle envolée, Blaise et Ron échangèrent un regard excité, complice et presque... malicieux. Le roux laissa l'honneur à l'autre de débuter les explications, penché vers eux avec impatience. Le brun attrapa un paquet qu'il entreprit de déballer avec précaution, Harry le regardant faire - intrigué.

« En gros, chaque draguée dispose d'un goût et d'une couleur différente. Une partie "agréable" et une autre franchement répugnante. Par exemple pour la coulée rouge, tu peux avoir soit ver de terre soit cerise. Il y a aussi foie, oeuf pourri, cire d'oreille, tripes, sang ou vomi ! Ce qui compte en réalité, c'est de piocher au hasard entre amis deux de la même couleur et de voir lequel tombera sur le goût "répugnant". Tu veux goûter ?

Avisant leurs yeux qui pétillaient d'amusement, Harry hocha la tête d'un air fataliste.

Sur le champ, Blaise versa le paquet dans sa main, réunissant les couleurs ensemble avant de lever le menton vers Harry.

« Quelle couleur ?

« Pas le jaune et blanc, pas celui-là, murmura furieusement Ron avec accablement, secouant la tête de dégoût. C'est le pire de tous.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

« Oeuf pourri... J'en ai pioché une fois avec Fred et George, j'en ai été mal tout le midi.

Harry fronça les sourcils - écoeuré. Il reporta son regard sur les friandises, finissant par se dire que les multicolores devaient être relativement sans danger, les pointant du doigt avec une détermination impressionnante (son goût pour le danger définitivement accru)

Obtempérant, Blaise sépara trois dragées multicolores du lot, en tendant chacune. Ils croisèrent tous leurs regards dans un mouvement de condamnés, étrangement résignés face à la mort prochaine d'au moins un d'entre eux.

« Un, deux... Trois !

« Pêche ! annoncèrent Harry et Blaise d'un écho commun, alors que Ron pâlissait à vue d'oeil, encore plus translucide qu'avant. Il eut l'air de souffrir mille morts alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe.

Harry attrapa le dos du paquet pour en révéler le goût, grimaçant légèrement alors qu'il déclarait la senteur.

« Chaussette puante ! Désolé, Ron !

Et celui-ci se précipita hors du wagon, une main sur le nez et les deux autres éclatant d'un rire communicatif.

.

.

.

Perché au sommet d'une montagne, l'immense collège hérissé de ses donjons pointus étincelait dans le ciel, ses longues fenêtres vitrifiées constellant le ciel d'étoiles artificielles.

Le château semblait véritablement immense – véritable forteresse entre ses hautes tours et sa superficie, totalement plongé dans le noir. Des centaines de fenêtres en ornaient les murs, illuminant la nuit comme des lucioles. Les tours semblaient percer les nuages, et il avait eu raison de penser que même sa plus belle représentation fictive ne l'illustrerait pas.

Plus aucun rapport avec le dessin insulteur qu'il avait déniché dans l'Histoire de la Magie, ces tours esquissées sans réel souci de proportion.

Hagrid leur avait scandé de se diriger les barques, sa voie tonitruante déchirant le silence de la nuit. Impressionné, Harry s'était dirigé vers une des premières, où était déjà assis un garçon timide - celui au crapaud. Ron l'avait suivi sans hésiter, secondé par son futur ami de Serpentard, et d'une fille qui avait dit s'appeler Hermione, un brin confuse.

« Tout le monde est bien casé ? » cria Hagrid, faisant grimacer les plus proches de lui. Le géant avait grimpé dans sa barque, qui manquait de chavirer à chacun de ses mouvements. « Alors, EN AVANT ! »

D'un mouvement simultané, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau, à une vitesse un peu trop rapide pour être tout à fait normales. Elles fendaient le calme de l'obscurité avec un sifflement ténu, comme le crachin d'un serpent. Mais nul n'osait briser cet étrange souffle de vent, trop fascinés par l'immensité des tours noires qui se dressaient devant eux.

Ron frissonnait - de peur ou de froid - le regard légèrement moqueur d'Harry fixé sur lui.

« Tu cherches le monstre du Loch Ness ? Désolé de te décevoir, je crois que tu te trompes de lac. »

Le roux lui renvoya un regard à faire frémir un Inferi, agitant dans tous les sens sa lampe à huile, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose. Il projetait des gouttes de cire sur l'ensemble de la barque, jusqu'à ce que leur ami de Serpentard ne lance un sortilège à haute voix, une petite bulle de protection entourant subitement la lampe.

« Tu ne connais pas l'histoire du Kraken de Poudlard ? »

« Comment as-tu appris à faire ça ?! »

« Quel était ce sort ? »

Hermione, Ron et Harry se dévisagèrent d'un air gêné, leurs trois voix ayant fusées en même temps. Une sorte de coordination interloquée, leurs tons se mêlant pour ne laisser qu'un cri de surprise, intéressé. Loin de s'en formaliser, Blaise se contenta de sourire, un sourire un peu condescendant, satisfait de lui avant de sembler réaliser quelque chose et de tordre ses lèvres en une moue agacée.

« Une protection mineure, temporaire. » avoua-t-il à contre-coeur et fronçant le sourcil. Il avait l'air un peu dépité de ces magiciens qui révèlent la supercherie sous l'illusion fantasque, tape à l'oeil.

Harry finit par tenir la lampe, plus enthousiaste par l'idée de découvrir le château que de découvrir un poulpe, aussi grand soit-il. A part les serpents, il n'avait jamais vraiment été impressionné par les créatures magiques,et c'était peut-être un tort. Il préférait les sortilèges, décortiquer l'étymologie pour en comprendre le sens - et il espérait réellement qu'il y ait des cours de latins, ou au moins des ouvrages dans la bibliothèque. Harry se fustigea en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas pensé demander à Sirius s'il y avait bien un professeur de langue, dépité.

Ils finirent par accoster, Hagrid vérifiant plusieurs fois que personne n'avait rien oublié - et à l'exception du crapaud, encore, de leur compagnon de barque, il ne semblait pas - avant qu'ils ne grimpent sur la barge.

Harry faillit éclater de rire en en voyant un s'affaler dans la boue, trébuchant sur une racine alors qu'il finissait à plat ventre - se mordant furieusement les lèvres pour ne pas tressaillir. Zabini n'eut pas cette réserve et se moqua avec amusement du garçon, de la terre plein les cheveux et l'uniforme, qui semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre.

Puis ils étaient entrés dans le château, avaient grimpé jusqu'à la salle principale guidé par un professeur, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillant d'admiration. Ron lui avait filé un coup de coude, chuchotant qu'il lui avait bien dit que Poudlard était magnifique, en restant néanmoins bouche bée lui aussi.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant les grandes portes fermées, le Professeur les accompagnant se livrant sur un discours pour présenter rapidement les quatres maisons - et sans sourcil de partialité, remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Visiblement la femme était une ancien Gryffondor vu le dénigrement des verts et argents. Ce n'était pas pour le gêner, lui se préférait Serdaigle mais c'était agaçant.

Puis - enfin. L'ouverture des portes.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis,devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Harry se demanda vaguement comment ils faisaient pour ne pas être gênés par les coulées de cire avant d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre son inspection.

Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. Le professeur McGonnagall, celui de Métamorphose s'il avait bien compris, qui les avaient accompagné, aligna les premières années face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Gêné par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Harry leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

On avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.

Il regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur McGonnagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé.

Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup. le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter:

« _J'fus pour un temps un chapeau fringant_

 _Jeune, neuf et élégant_

 _J'ornais la tête d'un sorcier bien connu_

 _Dont les conseils furent toujours les bienv'nus_

 _._

 _Trois plus celui dont je couvrais l'esprit_

 _Sorciers loyaux, réfléchis, rusés et hardis_

 _Où en leur sein croupissait le fol projet_

 _Sous leurs ailes d'éduquer tous les sorciers_

 _._

 _Gryffondor, sous les couleurs du rouge et du doré_

 _La bravoure et l'amour valorisait_

 _Et sous son vert étendard,_

 _Ce fut ruse et ambition pour le sieur Serpentard_

 _._

 _Où Poufsouffle scandait l'égalité_

 _Pour ceux qui auraient le goût du travail acharné_

 _Dame Serdaigle jugeait qu'il ne fallait préférer_

 _Que ceux dont intelligence égalait sagacité_

 _._

 _Et sous leurs esprits ouverts_

 _Quatre Maisons se forgèrent_

 _Eduquant, apprenant, construisant_

 _Le futur pour leurs brillants étudiants_

 _._

 _Et c'est désormais à ton tour,_

 _Toi élève dont l'esprit vaudra le détour,_

 _Que je reposerais - que je choisirais_

 _Celle qui pour toi t'aidera à t'élever_

 _N'aies pas peur, coiffe-moi et attends_

 _N'aie crainte - car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

Alors il fallait simplement coiffer un vieux chapeau ? Harry en aurait éclaté de rire. Tout ce mystère, toute cette énigme soigneusement entretenue par Sirius, pour ça ?

Un chapeau miteux qui chantait des chansons en rimes, rien de plus ?

Le professeur s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

—Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot Hannah !

Une fillette aux cheveux blonds avança avec hésitation vers l'estrade, grimpant avec appréhension. Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur en la voyant, frissonnant de terreur alors qu'elle ne devait que coiffer un chapeau.

POUFSOUFFLE !» scanda le choixpeau après un moment d'hésitation. Harry vit la fillette rejoindre sa table sous les applaudissements, un peu confus. Pourquoi tant d'applaudissements ? Zabini lui avait dit ce que chacun pensait tout bas, l'inutilité de la maison Poufsouffle. Alors pourquoi est-ce que les quatre maisons applaudissaient ?

« Potter, Harry ! »

Et là ses jambes refusèrent d'avancer. Il sentit une pression dans son dos, avançant enfin, comme une statue de cire. Serdaigle, répétait son esprit, Serdaigle, Serdaigle... S'il était envoyé autre part il en mourrait. Peut-être pas, mais ne le supporterait pas. Bon. Après avoir réprimandé Ron pour vouloir avec autant d'ardeur la maison des lions, ça pouvait sonner un brin hypocrite.

Le choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête, s'enfonçant sur ses yeux et le plongeant dans un noir absolu.

« _Intéressant... Un nouveau Potter. Avec toi la question ne se pose pas, sauf si- Oh, Oh. Je vois de hautes aspirations, un grand potentiel magique. Un peu trop grand peut-être... Du courage-_ _»_

 _« Serdaigle, je veux Serdaigle, s'il vous plaît, Placez-moi à Serdaigle._ _»_

Les doigts d'Harry étaient crispés sur le tabouret.

 _« Tu parais bien autoritaire, Harry Potter. Et pourquoi devrais-je te placer à Serdaigle ?_ _»_

« Est-ce que je ne le mérite pas ? Après avoir appris autant, après avoir fini mon été, le nez plongé dans mes manuels ? » s'insurgea-t-il, incrédule. _  
_

 _« Je te vois pourtant dans une maison qui te caractérise bien plus. Tu n'as pas les qualités pour Serdaigle, ou bien si je peux déceler chez toi cette soif d'apprentissage et de curiosité qui caractérisait la dame Rowena - d'autres priment plus que tu ne le penses. Tu aurais la chance d'aller arpenter les couloirs de la gloire et échelonnés de l'ambition, tu aurais le choix de te dresser en héros courageux et chevalier d'honneur, mais jamais je n'aurais annoncé Serdaigle. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je devrais écouter ta demande ?_ _»_

 _«_ Serdaigle n'est pas la maison de l'intelligence ! Serpentard était intelligent. Si stratégique qu'il en arrivait, qu'ils en arrivent à manipuler pour arriver à leur fin, pour enserrer de leurs griffes les sphères du pouvoir. Gryffondor était intelligent. Si brave qu'il réfléchissait d'abord aux meilleures façon de protéger, sans jamais négliger l'aspect humain. Il était - est - intelligent car il savait que le pouvoir passait par la valeur de la vie humaine. Poufsouffle était intelligente. Si loyale, qu'elle savait instinctivement comment se sacrifier pour ses amis. Qu'elle savait où se plaçait ses intérêts. Serdaigle n'est pas la maison de l'intelligence, car il serait stupide que trois des quatres fondateurs en seraient dépourvus. Non, c'est la maison de la créativité, de la logique. Ce n'est pas un moyen de réussir, c'est un résultat. Comment est-ce que la Magie circule-t-elle en nous ? Pas, Comment la circulation de la Magie peut m'aider à discriminer une certaine sorte de sorciers. Pas, Comment est-ce que la circulation de la Magie peut m'être utile pour créer un sortilège visant à la protection de cette Magie. Pas, Comment est-ce que la Magie en nous peut être renforcée et déployée si je suis sur le champ de bataille ? _»_

 _« Et c'est pourquoi tu ne serais pas accepté parmi Serdaigle. Me garantis-tu, sorcier, que tes recherches te mèneront uniquement vers la théorie et la satisfaction de la compréhension ?_ _»_

 _I_ l serra les dents, silencieux, alors que le Choixpeau continuait d'un air étrangement suffisant.

 _« Je ne peux pas non plus te placer à Poufsouffle, Harry Potter. Poufsouffle incarne la lumière qui perce le brouillard quand les esprits sont embrumés par les joutes et les affirmations, c'est le Phare stable de la tempête quand les marins se perdent en mer. Poufsouffle, c'est l'immensité statique de ce donjon de pierre qui guide les bateaux quand les éléments se déchaînent. Tu n'es pas un Phare, tu n'es pas stable. Je peux déjà le sentir, ta puissance magique et ton potentiel. Tu n'auras jamais la tempérance que peux exiger Poufsouffle, ce n'est pas une question de bonté ou de serviabilité. Les Poufsouffles sont la base de cette société, les murs de pierres sur lesquels reposent le gouvernement magique. Quand Serdaigle imagine cette société, quand Serpentard la dirige, quand Gryffondor la protège, Poufsouffle elle, est la maison de la solidité de la roche, des piliers. Es-tu assez calme pour supporter cette charge en silence ?_ _»_

 _«_ Chaque maison exige sa part de sacrifice. Pousouffle apporterait bien plus que ce que tu peux penser ! Si ce que tu dis est juste, et je n'en doute pas, Poufsouffle aide à grandir dans le respect de la solidarité. C'est une valeur qui me plait. _»_

 _« Et pourtant, c'est à Serpentard que tu t'épanouirais le plus. »_

 _«_ On m'a pourtant assuré que c'était la maison des futurs mages noirs. M'encouragerais-tu par là à suivre les traces de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? _»_

 _« FOUTAISES ! Il n'y a guère eu que le Cor Leonis et quelques uns de ses suivants pour discréditer la maison Serpentard ! Merlin était à Serpentard, Sigmund Freud l'était aussi, Descartes, Grothendieck ! Ce n'est pas la maison de la magie noire, c'est celle de la grandeur et de la renommée. C'est celle de la fidélité aussi, bien qu'éclipsée par la maison d'Helga. Si tu arbores les couleurs du vert et de l'argent, ce sera pour aiguiser et affuter ton esprit, le guider sur les sentiers étroits de la gloire et tracer ton destin. Tu seras supporté, nul doute, et ce par tes actes et tes idées et non par ton nom. Tu seras si versé dans l'art de la réthorique que tu auras en tes mains les clefs pour ouvrir chacune des portes que tu voudras, accéder aux lieux qui te permettront de modeler le monde à ton image._ _»_

 _«_ Comment ça ? _»_

 _« Tu pourrais faire lever la communauté, on te supportera. Tu pourrais devenir Ministre, si tu le souhaites._ _Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur... Et... Ma parole, tu es fourchelangue ? Je n'ai connu avant toi que trois personnes qui l'étaient dont l'illustre Salazar Serpentard et elles faisaient toutes parties de sa maison... Politiciens, érudits, langue-de-plomb, Maîtres légilimens de renommés..._ »

« Langue-de-plomb ? Légilimens ? Attends... Tu as dit Salazar Serpentard ?Tu veux dire celui qui a créé la Maison Serpentard ?»

« _Les sorciers des départements des mystères. Un légilimens est capable de lire dans les esprits, et d'extraire des pensées. Seigneur Serpentard l'un des quatres de Poudlard. Tu as un don précieux, petit, fais-en bon usage._ »

-« Toutes les pensées ? Un département des mystères ? Et peut-on manier ces pensées ? Est-ce que tu es un légilimens, c'est pour cette raison que tu arrives à nous répartir ? Tu lis dans notre esprit ?»

« _Pourquoi refuses-tu si ardemment Serpentard ? Je vois que même l'idée t'insurge_. »

« Serpentard est... Je refuse de grandir avec ces notions, ces valeurs. Je refuse de penser que je ne suis qu'un instrument entre des mains adroites pour les guider vers là où leur ambition les mènent. Je ne déteste pas la maison, je déteste les idées distillées comme du poison de pureté du sang et de supériorité ethnique. Serais-je vu comme un espion au sein de ma propre maison ? Serais-je cru si je commence à éparpiller ces idées ou au contraire ne vaut-il pas mieux agir de l'extérieur en les convainquant comme un tout, à l'aide d'un Serpentard pur souche ? »

« _Cela fait plus retors encore. Il ne reste que Gryffondor, mais il ne serait pas dit que tu y finis par négation des trois autres, qu'en dernier recours. Malgré tout, tu as ta place dans les quatre maisons, mais une seule sera celle qui t'accueillera. Pendant sept ans. »_

« Tu as mis le doigt sur cela, Choixpeau. Sept ans. Sept ans à grandir entouré de valeurs qu'il faut choisir rapidement. Alors je choisis Gryffondor malgré tout, parce qu'il prévaut mieux d'être suivi par passion que par intérêt. Qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à changer dans une maison qui se targue d'être celle du Bien, que si c'est le monde magique que je veux modifier, il me faut d'abord m'exercer sur les nombreuses zones d'ombres que comporte Gryffondor. Et puis, » rajouta Harry avec un sourire. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas là où tout le monde s'attend à me voir ? »

« _J'ai aimé parler avec toi, Harry Potter. Peut-être te souviendras-tu un jour de rendre visite à un chapeau rapiécé qui n'en oublie jamais un seul. Tu as fais ton choix alors pour toi ce sera_ : **GRYFFONDOR** ! »

Le dernier mot résonna longtemps dans la salle après qu'il soit prononcé. Les élèves de Gryffondor se levèrent pour l'acclamer, applaudissant avec force, bien plus de forces que les maigres applaudissements polis des autres maisons. Harry ne remarqua qu'à peine qu'on lui avait réservé la plus longue et bruyante des ovations depuis le début de la soirée. Il ôta le chapeau et se dirigea d'un pas bien plus assuré vers sa table, un peu dépité de n'avoir obtenu gain de cause. Enfin...

Il était toujours un peu troublé par ses paroles. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait forcé la main pour choisir ?

Ce fut dans un état presque second qu'il serra la main à Percy Weasley, sourit sous les applaudissements de deux Jumeaux.

« Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! »

Un peu plus tard ce fut Ron qui fut réparti, le visage rouge de joie d'avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor avec Harry. Puis ce fut au tour de Blaise, qui lui jeta un vague regard désolé avant de rejoindre les Serpents.

Albus Dumbledore se leva enfin, affichant nettement sa ressemblance avec la carte de Choco-grenouille. Il avait le visage rayonnant et un air pétillant sur le visage qui lui donnait des airs de vieillard gâteux, les bras grands ouverts en une étreinte collective. Le vieillard se tenait debout, immobile, inébranlable comme une étoile au milieu d'un nuage de lumière. Ses yeux bleus, pleins de je ne sais quelle malice calme, semblaient éclairer le monde moral. Il avait cet air factice de joie comme de ceux qui n'ont vu que destruction d'illusions bienheureuses.

Paradoxalement, il avait cette apparence d'homme retourné en enfance dont les regards juvéniles tournés vers lui remplissait davantage de joie que toutes les jouissances du monde.

« Bienvenue. » fit-il avec calme, dont le timbre de voix net et assuré avait quelque chose de métallique. « Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Néanmoins, avant que cette année ne commence, j'aimerais vous faire part de quelques mots. »Aussitôt, comme un pantin mécanique aux piles usagées puis renouvelées, son sourire s'agrandit, plein d'un rire muet et d'amères dérisions. « Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Pinçon ! Bizarre ! Je vous remercie ! »

Puis, la marionnette de nouveau démunie d'instructions, l'homme s'assit - indifférent aux cris de joie. Harry eut un instant d'égarement, perplexe sur la marche à suivre.

« Est-ce qu'il a un problème ? » demanda Harry avec circonspection.

« Un problème ? » réfléchit Percy d'un ton léger, comme on discute dans les salons de thé. « C'est un génie oui, le plus grand sorcier du monde ! On peut lui reconnaître un côté un peu fou c'est vrai. Tu veux des pommes de terre ? »

Il en resta coi. Les plats disposés sur la table débordaient de victuailles. La variété des plats le frappa avec hébétude, prêtant pour un moment toute son attention à la table. On s'y perdait, entre roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terres sautées, frites, légumes divers, sauces onctueuses, ketchup et, il ne savait pour quelle raison, des bonbons à la menthe. Ces derniers trônaient comme hors d'oeuvre exquis, petite touche de folie bien Dumbledorienne entre ces plats bien en chairs.

Il se servit avec hésitation, laissant bien volontiers le lard de côté. Sirius comme lui avaient été depuis maintenant dix ans habitués à la cuisine provençale, française. Aux volailles principalement car elles étaient plus facilement attrapées. Il n'avait que rarement du boeuf - et ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui manquait. Par habitude, Harry porta sur son choix sur les ailes de poulet, et les légumes qui lui faisaient nostalgiquement penser à la ratatouille de Remus.

Celui-ci avait mis plus de deux mois avant de finalement leur en servir une - après autant d'essais que de nourriture gâchée (Et c'était dans ces cas-là, que la duplication de la nourriture servait efficacement) qui avait fini brûlée. Mais il s'était accroché avec une foi puérile et avait fini par réaliser la meilleure ratatouille qu'ils n'avaient jamais mangés.

Même en ayant été invités à en déguster une chez de nouveaux voisins. Pronvençaux pure souche.

« Tout ça m'a l'air fort appétissant. » soupira amèrement un fantôme avec une collerette de fraise en provoquant un cri de stupeur générale. « Il y a près de quatre cent que je n'ai pas mangé. Je n'en ai pas l'utilité, bien entendu mais cela me manque néanmoins. Oh ! Milles excuses, je ne me suis pas présenté : Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, pour vous servir. Fantôme attitré de la tour de Gryffondor. Savez-vous que je suis mort pour avoir raté un tour de magie ? Oh trois fois rien, par ma foi, juste quelques défenses qui poussèrent sur le visage d'une dame d'honneur ! »

« Je vous connais ! » s'exclama Ron, la bouche pleine, et le visage empreint d'une de ces satisfactions qu'on voit chez ceux qui savent. « Mes frères m'ont parlé de vous. Êtes-vous bien Nick Quasi-sans-tête ? »

Harry redressa aussitôt la tête. Lui aussi en avait entendu parler. Le fantôme était plutôt connu chez eux, Sirius l'ayant évoqué plusieurs fois au cours du mois d'août.

« Il me sied mieux mon nom d'honneur que celui d'apparat, mon cher ami. » protesta le fantôme d'un air pincé.

« Comment peut-on être Quasi sans tête ? » intervint Hermione, ébahie. Harry retint en un sourire en remarquant qu'elle se pinçait le bras, sûrement pour se convaincre de l'attache réelle de ce quelle voyait, pas visions mais vue belle et bien terre à terre.

Bien que singulièrement agacé, le fantôme fit aimablement pivoter sa tête. Les boucles translucides glissèrent d'ouest en est, son crâne basculant n'étant rattachée que par une lanière de chair grise, putréfiée. On voyait sur le cou tranché des veines qui auraient dues être rosées courir sur les chairs décapitées, et plus qu'un gouffre, c'était un enchevêtrement de lambeaux et de sang, mêlées par de la consistance de chair.

Juste un morceau de tendon, rien vraiment mais qui rattachait l'horrible crâne à son corps - hurlait ces quarante-cinq coups qui n'avaient pas achevé le travail.

« Comme ceci. »

Tout le monde eut un mouvement de recul.

Puis, comme habitués, les élèves les plus âgés enchainèrent sur la présentation des Professeurs. Il y eut Quirrel, le Professeur d'Etude des Moldus, Flitwick, celui de Sortilèges, McGonnagall de Métamorphose, Snape de Potions, Chourave pour la Botanique, Babbling pour l'étude des runes, et puis d'autres encore. Gobe-Planche qui s'occupait du soin aux créatures magiques, Sinistra pour l'astronomie, Vector pour l'arithmancie.

« Et à qui appartient la place vide ? » demanda à nouveau Hermione, devançant Harry. Il savait bien qui manquait à l'appel - pour l'avoir eu dans l'esprit depuis le premier août.

Percy eut un reniflement agacé.

« Le Professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Mr. Riddle. Il préfère néanmoins qu'on l'appelle Voldemort. Et ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'il faut énerver - il est plutôt... Particulier. Extrême. Et puis c'est une honte vraiment ! Me dire que les manuels du Ministère n'allaient pas m'aider à combattre une créature magique si j'en croisais une, voyez-vous ça ! Il a dit que c'était inutile d'apprendre tout les moyens de combattre un animal, que par exemple, il était très peu probable de réussir à attirer un troll en pleine lumière, que le seul vrai conseil qu'il pouvait nous donner face à une créature dangereuse c'était l'Avada ou la fuite ! » s'excita Percy, les joues rouges de fureur. « Mais il ne vient jamais à la répartition. On le croise d'ailleurs très rarement dans les couloirs, et de nombreuses rumeurs courent sur lui. Il paraîtrait que c'est un mage noir... »

« Arrête de divaguer ! Crois-tu vraiment que le Professeur Dumbledore garderait un mage noir dans son école ? » le tanna Lee Jordan. « En réalité, Percy est simplement furieux parce qu'il a osé dire ce que tout le monde pense - que les livres du Ministère sont totalement inutiles. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Ah oui, et qui est-ce qui a boudé toute sa soirée en relisant frénétiquement ledit livre ? »

« Je- C'était uniquement pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de quoi lui prouver qu'il avait tort ! »

Harry étouffa un rire en échangeant un regard complice avec Hermione.

Oh oui, il le sentait, il n'allait pas regretter.

Et au même titre que Tom Riddle, des années auparavant, en voyant la table de sa maison s'esclaffer, il lui semblait qu'un lion rugissait dans sa poitrine.

* * *

 **Allechronos** : Haha pas mal, jolie théorie ! Crédible en plus ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et désolée de t'avoir inquiété ! Le titre n'était pas vraiment adapté, et je me suis dit que celui-ci collait plus. Bisous !

 **Melyssa** : Exactement :D Merci ! ;)

 **Slash-nono :** Aaah cool, surtout que j'avais des doutes dessus ! Merci beaucoup de me rassurer ;)

 **mamy83** : Haha contente que ça te plaise :D Vraiment pas du tout, tu ne vois personne ? ;)

 **Penny** : Aah rien n'est jamais facile ! Mais qui sait, ça pourrait être Snape ? :D Mercii !

 **Chloe :** Snape intrigue hein ? Merci beaucoup ! Ah, ça pourrait peut-être être lui :)

 **Reading in the moonlight :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes :D :D

 **Adenoid** e (aaaah le plus de questions !) : Alors, hop, je me retrousse les manches et commence. Alors, en premier même dans l'histoire originelle, Sirius accepte que Dumbledore régisse sa vie. Pas parce qu'il n'a pas de personnalité mais qu'il a confiance et le voit comme une figure d'autorité, pareil ici. 2nd : Pourquoi le faire vivre comme un moldu dépourvu de magie ? Même chose que dans le bouquin, parce que vraiment, ça peut prendre la tête autant de renommée et que Sirius ne veut pas faire d'Harry une arme. Il a repoussé le mage noir, il n'est pas catégoriquement l'élu encore et ni Dumbledore ni Sirius ne veulent confronter un enfant à ça. Hagrid qui emmène Harry - Sirius ne peut pas mettre un seul pied dans le monde magique, il est recherché par le minsitère ;) Pourquoi ? Ahah, ça je ne le dis pas encore ! Pour l'artéfact de magie - pourquoi récupérer la pierre philosophale le jour où Harry est de sortie ? dans le tome 1 ? - pareil. Parce qu'il le peut, parce que l'artéfact n'était disponible que peut-être récemment, ou parce que Hagrid faisait comme ça une pierre deux coups, ou parce que c'est une machination pour aboutir à une rencontre entre Voldemort et Harry ;) Ah, mais si je dévoilais tout maintenant où serait le plaisir ?

Maintenant la chose la plus importante que je crois j'ai du mal expliquer parce que peu ont compris.

 **Voldemort est Tom Riddle, soit est le professeur de défense mais ce n'est PAS le mage noir qui a tué les Dursleys, les parents d'Harry, et qui s'oppose à Dumbledore ;)**

 **Voilàà ! Merci pour tes questions qui m'aident à organiser un peu ça ;)**

(Et aussi, pour organiser un peu ça, les principales questions quii attendent vos hypothèses :

 **\- Qui est le Mage noir ?**

 **\- Quel est le troisième détail qui a tout changé ? En partant du principe que ce détail peut engendrer ensuite de petites difformations dans l'univers**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? ;)**

 **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 **\- Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**

 **Extrait :**

[...]

Et enfin la tempête auto-provoquée se calma, laissant dans l'oeil du cyclope se redresser la silhouette familière du Professeur Riddle. Les mains d'Hermione étaient agrippées à son bureau, comme bien d'autres élèves. Et quand le brouillard s'estompa tout à fait, il eut conscience de relâcher son souffle - coincé dans ses poumons depuis la métamorphose.

« 10 points pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Potter. »


End file.
